Village Champion
by The Grey Coincidence
Summary: After a once famed ksatriya of Indian decent falls victim to a plague, his title and lands are left to be fought over by his horde of children, brothers and sisters who have never met each other before are pitted against each other to fight for the title of Village Champion and all while trying to chase after a half-insane slaver and a half-burnt chieftain of a half-feral tribe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I realized while writing Mongol Wars that I really do write best if I have two stories to bounce my ideas with. Well, this was a... colaborative piece to say the least, I thank the authors involved and give credit where credit is due. So my thanks so far to:**

 **Mind Jack  
Berserker88  
TheytookmyUsername**

 **So this little story is a sequel to the Five Tasks of the House of Tamod, the first-but-chronologically-last-of-the-series.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

The moon was a crescent, as sharp and slender as a knife.

India was harsher than China. The sun baked hotter in the summer seasons, and while China's worst weather was either snow, a brief storm, or the delicate brown leaves that heralded autumn's coming, India's worst weather periods were either the sun baking down on your back, as if you were in a hot oven, or the rains pelting you wet as if you were in need of a shower.

Dianbo was in need of neither, but the jackal recieved both. The last few days of summer had been hot enough to make the kusa grass underneath his feet boil. The wetness of the grass seemed a lovely reminder that the heat wouldn't last forever. He had almost been grateful when the first drops of rain had kissed his dry fur. Then the rain refused to stop, the days were still sweltering, and his own sweat mixed with the water around his fur, so that whenever he shook himself he had no idea what he was shaking off. Soon, however, the nights grew cool and the endless rain soon lead to him shivering next to the hopeless attempt that had once been fire. His clothes were soon soaked through and his metal whip lay across his belt, like a serpent curled up for warmth.

Dianbo had been born the youngest son of some ksatriya, one who had the luck to win the title of Village Champion. His father, whom he had barely known had shipped him off to China along with his mother. He had heard tell that his father had had five consorts, and fifteen paramours, and had sent each of them away from each other, to raise them separately. Now he had also heard tell that his father, whomever he had been was dead and that meant a village needed a champion. Who better than a half Chinese jackal who had lost a paw and so much more back where he had grown ?

Dianbo was not exactly a figure who would stand out in a crowd. He was thin, but short for a jackal, most of whom rivalled wolves when it came to size, he was inbetween a fox and a wolf when it came to height. His legs were long and wiry, as were his arms. He wore a bright red pair of pants, with a belt of purple, around which curled his metal whip. He wore a yellow vest on top, unbuttoned, leaving his thin chest visible to the whole world. Once or twice he thought he saw a rib, but that only happened when he sucked his breath in. He had two glass paws. One was such because of it's general uselessness, the other was literally glass.

He wasn't used to India, but remembered a lot from the stories his mother had told him back when he was still a pup. He had always known where he could have found his father, but was somewhat disinterested by that information, he had never cared for a father, only for approval. Well Master Flying Rhino had given him that, and been the closest thing to a father he had ever had, but Dianbo didn't need nor did he want a father. Now all he wanted was some place away from the ghosts of his past, well the near past. It seemed to him that he had no claim to his father's title, but those were the laws of China, they didn't apply here, India was almost another world, he had a claim, and he would put it forwards, whether he got his due or not couldn't have mattered less to him.

The hardest thing to adapt to was not the language, nor was it the people, it was the food. Chinese food was delicious, as any chef would tell you, but in India the foods were spiced so hard they made you sweat just to eat them, and the sweets so delicate you had to chug it down with water to take the sweetness out of your mouth. But he knew he would adapt, he had lost a paw and had adapted. When it came to changes, Dianbo could bend just as easily as his whip. But his whip was made of copper, strong, durable, light enough and and his will was just as tough.

He had traveled far, had learnt much and had suffered much, and all for a man he had never known.

He would succeed his father as Village Champion if he could, or leave with his tail inbetween his legs.

Whatever the reason, Dianbo was going home, for the first time in his life.


	2. The Half-Sister

The indian town was a simple one, with hardly any major landmarks.

It was a perfect circle lacking any walls or towers, or any tall buildings for that matter. Everything was plain. From the city center, which was no more and no less than a circle of hot red sand, marked by red paint, again in a circle, stood nine long streets, lined with houses and stalls and all the usual buildings in a small town. It was all so very plain, and if looked down from above the town looked no more and no less than a painting of the sun.

To say that Dianbo was dissapointed by the final location of his journey, was the understatement of the dynasty. He had listened to his mother speak of the town like a heaven on earth, a glimpse of the universe, and yet when he asked in rough hindi what the name of the village was the merchant had laughed and told him it had no name.

"Why this humble town is on barely any of the maps"? He laughed again. The merchant was a tiger, surprisingly wiry. The last tiger Dianbo had seen had been the highly trained, muscly russian Reidak Tor Pre Visla III, this one looked like he could get pushed over with any strong breeze of wind. He wore a dhoti, a garb Dianbo had always feigned from wearing, and no shirts, to reveal a thin and wiry torso, without even the hint of a muscle. The trader switched to Chinese." I am thinking that you are another one of The Descendants"?

"Descendants"?

The trader laughed so hard he had to puff for breath. "You are one of the Village Champion's brood, as if there weren't enough of them running around."

"Is that supposed to be funny"?

"No, you are. It's just that you speak Hindi with a Chinese voice. And Chinese with a Hindi voice". He laughed again at the joke-that-was-not-funny.

"You were explaining about the descendants-whatsit"?

"What about them"?

"How many are there"?

"You can count for yourself no ? China did not teach you your two and ones, no ?"

Dianbo gritted his teeth and said a half hearted thanks before turning around, his scowl firmly placed on his features. Before he had walked two paces he was hailed by another jackal.

She was pretty enough, garbed in a plain white shirt with grey pants, her fur was of the same sandy orange colour as his own, with eyes of a light blue colour.

"Why, the prodigal son returns ? Or at least one of the many our lord father left behind him".

"Forgive me, our"?

"You can't even tell your sister when you see her", she giggled, and held out a paw. "The name's Tian Yi".

"Dianbo", much to his dismay the jackal let out his glass paw, for the whole world to see, well the whole village anyways. It shimmered in the sunlight, a neverending reminder to his weakness.

Tian Yi shook it without a second thought. "So where do you come from ? It's just that our dear lord father left so very many children everywhere he roamed".

"China, same as you I'd guess, judging from your name".

"Well, I guess you're here for the same reason as me. You're not exactly the most impressive of our lord father's brood mind you".

"And who, pray tell might that be"?

"Hmm, turn around, look to your left, you see the black jackal"?

"He's hard to miss".

"Well, you asked for the most impressive, that's him".

"Is it because his fur is darker than mine"?

"It's because he has skill".

"How would you know ? Skill does not mean silence, otherwise I would probably be Maharaja".

"Don't say I didn't warn you".

Dianbo scowled, no wonder his mother had never mentioned a sister, this one had some serious brain damage. The jackal turned again in the direction of the black jackal, who appeared to be meditating. Something about the jackal reminded him of Lang the passive-aggressive red panda with a temper hotter than the Gobi desert, wait, that was stupid, this black jackal was nothing like Lang.

"What's his name"?

"They say his real name only in whispers, for fear that he will unleash his wrath upon them"

"Funny, they shout my name out in cheers for the love they bear me".

Tian Yi rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say little brother. Anyways, you'll be needing a room".

"Is their an inn nearby"?

Tian Yi giggled. "Not really. In this village it's customary to ask at the door of people for food and shelter".

"Like a beggar"?

"Yep". And with that piece of information she left him.

* * *

It was well past lunchtime by the time he found a place to rest that was half decent. It was a house of sandstone, it's walls were so sunbaked that it looked as if someone had gone and painted it. It was inhabitted by a pack of fennec foxes, who had almost as many children as his lord father, that is to say a lot.

He was so tired that he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep. He would deal with the black jackal and Tian Yi later on.

* * *

 _Footnote: Well short chapter, no action, not much, but it's just the start.  
_

 _The black jackal we will deal with later and belongs to Mind Jack._

 _Tian Yi belongs to TheytookmyUsername._

 _So, until next chapter, enjoy._


	3. A New Threat

Dianbo had always wondered what it would be like to live in his village. Well, for one thing, it was the most boring thing in the history of the world. All he had to do, mostly because of his rather gracious hosts, was teach their oldest son in the ways of war.

Surya was a good pupil, he was sharp, he was disciplined and he was generally fun to be around. But the one thing he lacked was a tongue, he was as silent as a tree and about as strong. He was quick and light on his feet, but seemed a pacifist, and a weak one at that. Yet somehow the Fennec was eager to was short,but made up for a foot with his massive ears, he wore a pair of sandals several sizes too big and a pair of pants that cold fit safely on a rhino, all attached with a belt that threatened to strangle him. His fur fitted his namesake well, shining with a dirty kind of brilliance, complete with a few pockmarks of dirt here and there.

Aside from the fennec fox Dianbo talked very little to anyone, for he knew that some had already set up alliances with his siblings.

Aside from Tian Yi and the Black jackal known to all as the Shade, there was one other sibling. Sanjay was everything Dianbo was not. For starters instead of a scowl the jackal wore a toothy grin. Where Dianbo valued cleanliness to an utter extreme at times, Sanjay was disheveled due to lack of interest in personal cleanliness. Their fur was of the same sandy orange colour, but that was about their only similarity. Sanjay also wore a pair of black plants with more or less bottomless pockets. Sanjay was also the one Dianbo disliked the strongest, probably due to their first meeting... which had ended with Dianbo getting himself stuck in the sticky ink his brother always seemed to keep on him, that had taken days to clean off and had earned him the nickname of the Second Black Jackal.

Today was his fifth day in the village, and he was sincerely hoping the matter of inheritance would come up sooner or later. But the second he opened his eyes the sleepy peacefulness of the Indian Village vanished.

"DEATH"! Those were not words often heard round these parts, judging from the frightened reaction of the Villagers. He sat up as if struck by lightning, the fennec kits who shared his room opened sleep-worn eyelids, none of them seemed awake, only half so. Dianbo leapt off his bed and rushed out the door, grabbing his vest on his way out he stumbled out of the house.

"DEATH ! DOOM ! DESPAIR"! An old goat was dragging herself across the ground towards him. Ignoring all stories about evil witches Dianbo clasped her hooves in his paws. Her eyes spun towards him and he resisted the urge to flinch. All of a sudden her own grip tightened to his paws. "He is coming, leave at once ! Take all you can, he is coming !"

"Who ? Who is coming"?

She ignored him. "DEA"- A sword flew into her back, the goat's eyes rolled once more and then she fell still. Laying her onto the ground Dianbo stood uncurling his whip, by now a few of the village folk were peering from their doors.

"Who shot that"?!

"I did". The black jackal had never looked blacker as he strolled casually towards the old goat and retrieved his gladius.

Dianbo swung with his whip, Shade lifted the other gladius to block it, the whip curled around it and Dianbo tugged the blade sharply from the canine's grip. A brief flash of anger crossed Shade's eyes, but half a second later it was gone.

They would have fought then and there had Tian Yi not slid up besides her younger brother and ripped the gladius from his grip, before passing it back to Shade. "This guy just gave her mercy. Maybe your mother never taught you that but it's better to die quick than die slowly and cruelly, bed-ridden and surrounded by strangers, that would have been her fate".

"That was barbaric". Tian Yi slapped him.

"There are more pressing concerns than barbaric forms of mercy".

"Like what"?

"Like Captain Quillus".

"Who"?

"A warlord", Shade replied, swords still drawn in case Dianbo tried something stupid.

At that moment Sanjay strolled up to the group, yawning loudly and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Anyone care to tell me what happened"?

"Well, while you were snoring, a goat's just died and apparently we should be worried about some sort of Captain Quilt", Dianbo summed up.

"Yeah, and my mother was a fish, don't talk rubbish to me, that's my job". Sanjay replied, arms crossed.

Dianbo wanted to smack that grin clear off his brother's face. "Are you actually stupid or just acting that way"?

"A bit of both really".

"Guys, stop it". Tian Yi tried to intervene.

"And why do we have to listen to you"? Dianbo turned on her.

"Yeah, who are you anyways"? Sanjay added.

By now most of the village was rushing about around them. The lanky tiger from his first day bumped right into them.

"Sorry, man, just in a hurry".

"Why"? All four jackals asked simultaneously.

"Captain Quillus".

"But my dad always used to beat him up"? Tian Yi asked perplexed.

"Your father is dead, and this village doesn't have a champion".

"I'll be the champion", three of the jackals all proclaimed. Sanjay looked like he couldn't care less.

"Who is Captain Quillus anyways"? Sanjay yawned.

"He's a warlord, or a slaver, bit of both really. He used to come every year, but then your father sent him packing. Apparently he must have returned. He used to carry off our children to the Lands of No Return".

"And where is that"? Dianbo inquired.

The tiger's eyes closed and he fell forwards, a javelin clinging onto his back, blood seeping everywhere. There was a united scream as the villagers leapt around ducking for cover. Then a war cry was heard and everyone seemed to duck for cover. A massive bear leapt clear onto Dianbo, pressing the winded jackal to the ground. The beast opened it's mouth to roar right in his face. Clearly it was feral.

The things Dianbo thought of at that point were somehow irrelevant. He thought that the bear's breath was terrible, he thought he was going to die, and then he wondered would he be modelled into a glass form like his paw if the bear devoured him, it wouldn't have been the only part he lost to a bear. Then he remembered he knew Kung Fu.

The ursine's head came forward to bite his face off, but Dianbo merely stuck his glass paw straight down it's throat. If he was correct then the bear would have to let go in order to breathe, if he was wrong then he was doing the bear's job for him. It was a good thing he was correct. He brought up his feet and tried in vain to kick off the bear, who now seemed to want to crack his ribs. Releasing it's grip on his paw it stood on it's hind legs to try and smash all it's weight onto Dianbo's jackal rolled away and ran right into a moving mass of people. He pushed someone away but in the stampede of people he fell upon the ground, and knew nothing more.


	4. Onwards

"A fine catch you lot are", Quillus drawled, as if he couldn't really give a damn about how fine his catch actually was."Skinny, underfed and pampered, the worst combination. Most of you won't survive the journey, but those that do will have proved themselves worthy of the fighting pits of Ashtar. I'm sure the crowds will cheer for you, until you die that is." He gave a loud cackle at the frightened faces of his new captives, before spurring on the great feral bear he rode.

Captain Crotos Quillus was many things, and slaver was one of them. He was also a porcupine, his fur was also a pale grey from all his years of fighting, but his eyes were the same piggy little black dots they had always been. His spines were all well looked after, pointing backwards in lines sharper than arrows. Upon his left hand he wore a relic shield. It was wooden, rectangular and at least twice his size, with a great crested eagle painted upon it's face. Upon his belt he wore a long curving scimitar, and hidden in his right paw was a minute knife used for skinning the dead. His plated grey pants had strips of metal sown into it for extra protection, and his sandals were all tipped with bronze, for maximum damage whilst kicking. The bear he rode upon was a deep black, scars lining it's body. Around it's lower sections he had wrapped a cloth of linked copper, both for protection and to hide it's dignity. It also wore a war helm carved to fit it's features. His men were all around him. Half of them were once members of the Kucha Tribe of the Feral Islands, the other half were all men of his own picking. Men he had fought alongside with in other marches. One or two were former slaves themselves. The Weeper rode out besides him on a beats of the Feral Islands, a Direwolf, a wolf scaled up to match the size of an ordinary bear. While the ferals from China were animals turned insane, the beasts of the Feral Islands had long since been turned into beasts through the islands magic, and had been so for generations, living and adapting into weird and wondrous creatures, almost unrecognizable to their own kind.

The Weeper was an albino leopard, wearing the boiled leather armour and white furs of his tribe, clutching two spears of bone and a short knife. The left side of his face was burnt in what he called an accident, it had been four years ago, the day he ammassed some Kucha to become the next Cheiftain, that had ended in his and their banishment. Now they served Quillus.

"How many"? The leopard asked in a slow calculated snarl.

"Two fennec foxes, one but a kit the other a few years older, a tiger cub and a jackal, all barely able to lift a weapon".

"They wouldn't last a second in the fighting pits. I know, I've been their and done it all".

"That is why their training is being left to you".

"Is that a promotion"?

"It's an increase in your share of plunder". With that Quillus spurred on his bear.

"How long until we reach Ashtar"?

"Depends on how fast you ride".

* * *

For the second time that day Dianbo awoke to wailing.

The midday sun was shining in his eyes as he rose from the ground. Every inch of his body ached. Much to his surprise Sanjay was standing over him, holding out a paw. More out of habit Dianbo held out his glass paw before correcting himself. His brother pulled him to his feet, just as another wail met their ears.

"My son! My son! My husband! The love of my life and the purpose of it has left me!" The wailer was a tigress, just as lanky as her husband had been.

Dianbo gulped. "What happened"?

"Well, this group of people came in, riding giant wolves, and sort of kidnapped some kids while everyone was getting knocked out and hiding under beds".

"Why does this sound like some kid's story"? Dianbo asked.

"Some champion you people are, all bickering whilst our people suffer". The tigress was now directing her hate at them.

"Calm down", Tian Yi leapt to her feet.

"NO ! My life was torn in front of my eyes, and you want me to _calm down_ "?!

"Well"-

"At least your father kept this village safe"!

"Hey, I tried. Didn't you see me throwing the water bomb at that leopard's face"? Sanjay replied.

"I would have done more but a bear was standing on top of me, in case you didn't notice", Dianbo barked.

"Enough ! You are not the only one who lost children. I lost two. As for you, I agree, you could have done more. You have all failed us". The fennec fox who had given Dianbo a bed now seemed to want him dead judging from his features. Disappointment was something Dianbo had faced too much of already, he would not become it's victim again.

"I haven't failed anyone. In as long as it takes I'll be back, with your children and your vengeance. I will never return if I fail, and if I succeed maybe you can judge me as worthy". Without another word Dianbo went off to pack.

He stuffed a small satchel with food, grabbed his whip and curled it around his bed.

"What were you thinking"? Sanjay asked.

"Why do you care".

"I asked you first".

"Fine then, I'm a warrior, I was taught to fight, and that's the only skill I have now, so it's my job to protect these people whether they want my protection or not".

"How... noble".

"I knew you wouldn't understand".

"Well, I don't need to understand to help you".

"You can help by leaving".

"Fine, I'll go in the same direction as you".

"You're not coming"!

"Try stop me".

"You can't fight, you'd only hurt yourself".

"As touching as your sudden concern for my well being is, I can fight. There was one wet leopard after that battle I promise you".

"There really is no stopping you is their"?

"Well, I'm all set to go".

"Phew", all of a sudden Tian Yi strolled into the room. "Now that he can go, I can definitely head off".

"Were you just outside the door this whole time"? Dianbo asked suspiciously.

"Well, I wasn't the only one", she mumbled as Shade marched in, his face as cold and placid as ever.

"Nice, a family reunion"! Sanjay sounded excited, but Dianbo was pretty sure by now that he would have sounded just as excited over a samosa.

"I trust you're all packed"? Dianbo sighed, hanging his head down in submission.

"Yep, and ready to go"! Tian Yi was _clearly_ related to Sanjay, not in a good way Dianbo bet.

"Then off we go". And so the family reunion of Dianbo's family began. Dianbo had only one thought on his mind. _This is gonna suck._

* * *

 _Footnote: Well, if you don't know/remember who the Weeper is, he's an evil villain I created for one of my other stories called The Feral Islands. The last we saw of him he was smashing Saras' face in with a rock. And where did he get that burn from ?_

 _Quillus is also based on, if you haven't guessed,the romans. He even has a shield based on the roman design. Ashtar by the way is not a real city, I made it up, and put it at the really snorthern part of India, whereas this village is more south, befitting Dianbo's long journey._

 _So kidnapped children, jackals all desperate to prove themselves, this is gonna rock.  
_


	5. Take a Little Trip

**A/N: First and foremost, I have a major problem when it comes to giving people credit, so long overdue thanks go to:**

 **TheytookmyUsername for Tian Yi  
Berserker88 for SanjayMind Jack for Shade  
**

 **The rest of the characters are mine, that is, Dianbo, Surya, Quillus, the Weeper and the like. The way I see it I'll be splitting updates between this and Mongol Wars, so the next chapter of mine is gonna be one of those. So that note out of the way, on with the story.  
**

To Weeper the captives they had taken from the village were doomed for death in their first battle. The tiger was lanky, as tall and thin as a piece of straw, one of the foxes was no more than four, the other was a mute and therefore near impossible to teach, and the last one was a cripple with a long thin metal wire wrapped around it's leg to keep it from crumpling to the ground.

 _The Cripple, the Silence, the Straw and the Baby,_ he couldn't even think of any names to make them sound threatening.

The slaver camp was laying down their tents and preparing supper, it had been a long day's march and they deserved a rest. The children, however, needed training.

"Get up you sorry lot"! He roared, clapping his paws together. The frightened group of pups and kittens stood up, each trying to hide behind the other, to relatively moderate success." You all know where you're headed. The fighting pits of Ashtar, they really are a wonder for the whole world to see. China has tournaments, Japan has quests, but nothing can truly compare to the pits, the sole embodiment of the mortal art. Now my job is to help you survive, the longer you live the more money we get and the closer you get to freedom, if you survive long enough you may be freed, like me, if you die we still get payed, but do you want to die"?

A few of the more confident people shaked their heads.

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself. Pick weapons from the armory, armor is for the weak, so pick what you will and I will craft you into a beast worthy of the pits".

The children scampered off simplemindedly. The Weeper smiled, children were so easy to trick, and yet so very fun to toy with. He only noticed at that time that one of the fennec foxes was glaring at him with pure hatred, the one the other pups called Surya. The Weeper bent his knee to get on the vulpine's level.

"Tell me fox, is the other fox your brother"? After a moment's hesitation the fennec nodded. _The mute._ "Do you want t see him die"? A flash of fear crossed the vulpine's eyes. "I thought not. Get to the armory and pick anything you think you might be adept at using." The fox scampered off, his tail between his legs, his ears bent back low. _At least he's got guts. But guts don't stop you getting gutted._

* * *

"Can we just stop for a little while"? Sanjay pleaded.

"No, the bandits had a headstart, they may already be further than we can catch up."

"But it's nearly sunset, daylight will be gone pretty soon". Tian Yi added her voice to the argument.

"Then we can carry on in the dark". Dianbo grumbled stubbornly. "What do you think Shade"?

The black jackal looked at him quickly. "I think sleep is necessary, we can carry on at first light. We have no hope of catching them today, but they should be headed for Ashtar, we can catch them on the way their, their hindered, remember they have children with them and they are animals, they need to eat and sleep as well".

With a low grumble Dianbo finally gave his consent. "We can rest up for now".

"Oh, finally, you have no idea how sore my feet are", Sanjay practically jumped onto the foliage, rubbing at his footpaws as if they were infested with ants.

A wind suddenly came in from the north, sending chills down the group's spines. "Couldn't we light a fire"? Tian Yi asked.

"No, that would draw attention to our whereabouts", Shade said simply, resting his back against a tree, his legs crossed in a meditative pose.

Dianbo sat down similarly, observing his small group. Tian Yi, with her girlish playfullness, Sanjay with his over the top attitude to everything, and Shade in his grey trenchcoat with black pants and plated kneecaps. Of all of them he was probably closest to Sanjay, and yet most similar to Shade, he was about to close his eyes when he remembered something important.

"Wait guys, who's going to take first watch"?

* * *

The children looked more like children now, clutching weapons either too big or too stupid looking. Surya had picked out a round wooden shield with a light javelin, along with a sling, attached to his belt. The tiger was holding a mace several times too big for him, with surprising ease. _He's a strong one at least, but all tigers are strong._ The jackal held only a halberd, which acted mainly as a rod to improve his poor reach. The other fox had in his paw only a skinning knife, small, but sharper than most teeth.

"If you are to become freed of the pits, you are in need of a name, something the crowd can cheer to. It is traditional that your teacher give you this name. In this case, me". He walked past each of the frightened pups in turn, stopping at the tiger. "The Twigbender", as deragotary as it was the cub seemed to like it and grinned from ear to ear. To the jackal he said "The Airlifter", he too smiled like the innocent puppy he was, his tail wagging excitedly. To the younger fennec he said. "The Moonthief", this one's tail also wagged like an idiot's. And finally to Surya he said "The Sunstealer", those names were close enough to tell they were brothers, but different enough to set them apart at ease. Surya's tail twitched into an involuntary wag.

 _He wants the glory, he can feel it, but is he good enough ?_

"Well children let's play a game, I call it Survival of the Fittest. You all fight each other and the last one standing wins the game, get ready set, go"!

* * *

The crack of a twig alerted Dianbo to someone else's presence, he opened his eyes a crack, and saw nothing, or at least nothing at first glance. he had definetly heard something. Stiffling a yawn he closed his eyes again. Technically he wasn't sleeping, just guarding with his eyes closed. Another crack made his eyes open wide. Then a javelin made of something that looked suspiciously like bone smashed into the tree he was leaning against.

 _And I was just about to go to sleep._


	6. Strutting Stuff

**A/N: I just have one thing I need to say in this Author's note. I have no idea where this idea of a 'village champion tournament' came from. I have just finished writing a 'tourament fic' and I spent the better half of a year doing so. This story was never meant to have some sort of tournament, unless you count the pits.**

 **I'm sorry if you were _really_ looking forwards to this, but it's not gonna happen. I also must apologize coz it _might_ kinda be my fault for not making the blurb more shall we say understandable ? Anyways on with this chapter which I hope and thin you'll all like.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Havoc and confusion reined at Camp Jackal as soon as the wolf was upon them. Dianbo had just managed to shake awake Tian Yi and was moving onto Sanjay when the she-wolf barreled into him, howling her head off. She wore what looked like leather and had fur the colour of silver. Slamming him against a tree the lupine drew a dagger that was _definitely_ made of bone.

"Sorry sweetheart this is gonna sting a little." She drew up the dagger and was about to bring it down when Shade slammed his foot into the back of her knee, this distraction allowing Dianbo to land a kick to her chest effectively throwing her away from him.

"Thanks", Shade had already turned to face another wolf, this one as black as ebony. The she-wolf got to her feet, clutching her dagger and brandishing a grin that showed off a powerful collection of sharp white teeth.

"Soon you're gonna wish he hadn't saved your sorry tail". In silent reply Dianbo drew his whip.

Sanjay's shock when he woke up to the sound of panting was visible across his features. "Who are you"? He asked of a sable standing on his chest, holding a spear in one paw and holding another to his heaving chest.

"Just-let-me-catch-my-breath", the sable's fur was pitch black and he wore a ragged scarf of bits of silk, he wore chainmail, and a set of baggy pants, in what seemed a chequered pattern. His tail was lined black and white and he wore an amulet about one wrist. His sandals seemed to be made for an animal of a larger size and his two front canines stuck out from his mouth, both were as black as his fur. He was short and rather chubby.

"Do you mind getting off my chest ? I mean I was trying to get some sleep here, and no offense yeah but you weigh a ton" At the word sleep Sanjay yawned loudly.

"Sorry-but-I'm-supposed-to-be-robbing-you",The sable explained moving off the jackal's chest. With a final massive puff of air and a vigerous shake of his head the sable was ready. "The name is Blacktooth by the way".

"Sanjay, pleased to meet you", the jackal held out a paw which the sable shook. Then and only then did they start fighting.

Tian Yi's opponent was an albino sable, tallish for his species and thin as a rod. He wore a black set of chainmail with sandals that actually fit and a pair of pants striped black and white to match his tail.

"Well, hello milady. Isn't it a lovely night for a walk"?

"I was thinking it was a lovely night for a run", saying so Tian Yi ran straight at the sable, picking up speed. In the last second she unleashed all of her gathered momentum into a kick which caught the sable at the chin. flying through the air the sable momentarily resembled a bird. Upon coming back into range Tian Yi performed a roundhouse kick which took him in the side, allowing the hapless mammal to crash into a tree. Somehow or other he had gotten himself stuck, Tian Yi casually watched as he repeatedly tried wriggling his way out of the crater he had made.

The ebony wolf swung with a sickle at Shade, the jackal deftly blocked the blow with one of his gladius, with the other he made a half-hearted stab at the lupine's unprotected belly. Lucky for him the wolf sucked his breath just enough to allow the blade to cut nothing. Kicking at Shade's feet the wolf brought the sickle down at the jackal's head. Instead of blocking or avoiding, Shade leapt upwards, landing a swift headbutt to the wolf's chest, winding him and forcing him to loosen his grip on the sickle, just enough for it to drop out of his grasp.

Now unarmed the lupine snarled and bared his teeth, before slashing with his claws, Shade blocked almost lazily, simultaneously kicking the sickle back into the lupine's grip before making the universal sign of 'come at me'. Taking the bait the wolf charged howling while he did so, slashing at Shade's belly with the sinister curved blade of the sickle. This time the jackal was a shade too slow in blocking, and recieved a long cut across his belly. Grinning as if he had just won the fight the wolf jumped into the air and with all the strength he could muster lifted the sickle to bring it down heavily onto Shade's head. He never got the chance. Blocking with one gladius Shade lunged at the wolf's unprotected chest, his blade went in and out and the ebony wolf fell upon the ground. He would never howl again.

Meanwhile Shade cleaned his swords upon the grass, and went about repairing the cut to his trench coat, his wound already healed.

The she-wolf swiped twice with her dagger, both times Dianbo only just managed to avoid the blade of bone.

"Hold sill you brat".

Unable to think of any decent comeback Dianbo curled his whip in such a way that the sharp metal tip sliced at her cheek, a single droplet of blood fell out. Now absolutely furious the wolf leapt on him, only to recieve two sharp kicks to the chest, enough to send her onto her back. Dianbo allowed her a moment to get back up, before he threw the whip at her again. It curled sinisterly around her bone blade and most of her paw, all of a sudden Dianbo used the whip to launch himself at her, his feet connecting with her stomach, totally and completely winding minute she got her breath back she opened her mouth to howl even more insults, only to have Dianbo press his foot against her throat. "One more word and I'll"-

Forgetting any rules that may have somehow been involved in the fight before, the she-wolf sat up as best she could and bit his foot, the sharp teeth sinking into the unprotected leg. Retaliating, Dianbo lashed out with a punch from his glass paw. It sent shockwaves down his arm but it was enough to knock her out.

Prizing his leg free he turned to the sound of laughing.

Digging himself out of the wreckage the sable drew a trident. Snarling the sable spoke. "You'll pay for the day you smashed Splintnose into a"- This time he recieved an uppercut to send him airborne, Tian Yi bound up the sides of two trees to catch him on his way down. Balancing herself in a split inbetween the trees she held the sable's tail in one paw, so that she was well out of range of his sorry attempts at harming her. It seemed he had lost his trident. And his confidence.

"Um. Mercy"? She let go, allowing the sable to drop hard against the ground, only to drop down on top of him. Winded he turned onto his back.

She patted him lightly on the head. "Next time leave the fighting to actual robbers". She turned sharply upon heraing laughter echoing about the forest. Not the sinister laughter of some villain, but the actual, genuine laughter of someone upon hearing a very funny joke.

You see, while everyone else was fighting someone Sanjay had his own problem, and his own way of dealing with problems.

"I'm surprised you became a bandit. I mean you're really bad at this. Also does chubiness run in the family ? Coz I heard that your mama's so fat she needs a bed to sit down". The sable known as Blacktooth lunged with his spear, missing his target completely, only to receive a facefull of water bomb. Spluttering unintelligently and shaking himself to dry off his wet fur, he allowed Sanjay to move off a small distance away.

"Yoohoo, fatty, are you blind as well as dumb ? I'm over here". Sanjay said in a sing-song voice. Charging Blacktooth failed to notice, the rather obvious, banana peel placed amidst the forest ground. Slipping on it he fell onto his back, Sanjay walked calmly over and nailed him with a capsule of ink, which splashed across most of his body. All of a sudden Blacktooth's legs stuck together as if someone had chucked glue between them, probably because someone had. Rising to his feet the sable tried an initiative hop-skip to try and reach his elusive would-be-victim. Only to slip on the wet grass the water bomb had affected. Landing facefirst into the dirt, Blacktooth was more or less powerless as Sanjay lifted him by the ankle and drew out a feather. With a wicked grin he went about torturing Blacktooth in the most horrible way possible. Tickling.

"Stop it. Ha! Stop it! Hahahaha ! I'm going to peeheeheeheehee"!

All of a sudden Sanjay found himself the visible center of attention. "What ? I'm just tickling him".

* * *

Sunrise seemed to come only a few moments later, though in fact it had come a long while later. They left the three surviving bandits attached to a tree, without their weapons and with a bit of food and water each, enough to reach a nearby town. Shade had suggested just putting them all out of their misery, but Dianbo would not hear of it.

"They can do what they want. It's not as if they managed to hurt us".

"They would have if they had the chance to", Shade replied.

"Well, not all of them. Blacktooth seemed alright actually. I almost regret leaving his feet in a bowl of warm water. But oh well, life's a joke". Sanjay added.

"Fine, but it's for their good as well as ours. That food won't last forever and if stealing is their way of earning a living then they have very little ways of surviving. Not many pass through here, and they're not exactly professional as far as I'm concerned."

"I think everyone has a chance to live", Tian Yi said. "It's not as if they actually wanted us dead, they just wanted our stuff".

"Just because you killed your bandit Shade, doesn't mean we will."

"Very well, but if this comes back to bite us don't say I didn't say so", and with that he stalked off a bit ahead of the other three.

* * *

 _Footnote: This chapter was mainly about letting some of the characters strut their stuff.  
_

 _You can see the massive differences between them in the way they solve their problems, Shade and his brutal yet merciful deaths, and Sanjay with his... 'fighting' style._

 _The bandits belong to me by the way, but I'm pretty sure I got their names from somewhere._

 _Update soon._


	7. Of Wargs and Witches

"Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Crotos Quillus. How long has it been since you last came to see me"?

"A few years, but my time does fly. You've changed", Quillus slipped off the bear with a small thud, laying his shield and weaponry down in front of the hut, before going forward to hug the old toad. There was nothing particularly pleasant about her, but she gave him small glimpses to the future, it had been she who had first set him on his business of slaving, and for that he would always be grateful.

She wore patterned gowns which seemed to shimmer into different colours every time you looked at it. Her flat face was bespeckled with warts and moles, which she seemed to care for as if they were her own children. Small, foul and pletiful children.

"Come in, I presume you are here for the usual"?

"What does this trip have in store for me ? I don't have much time so if you could be quick about it"-

"One should not rush the art of divination. Shall it be the bones you wish to consult, or the twigs"

"Whichever is more accurate".

"So both, but you pay double" ?

"Very well, I'll pay you now just to keep your yap shut", he threw a large satchel of coins that jingled with the pleasant sound of payment.

She caught it in thin hands, hands he bet she kept thin deliberately. "Amasheshiray, showmeay what lieays beyondas"! She screeched in a poor imitation of an actual witch.

"Must you bother with all that trash"? He complained.

"YES", she cried in a voice that seemed to try and be mystifying, but sounded more like a dying swan. She threw down the armfuls of bones and twigs and threw down the yellow powder she claimed was magic, but was really just asefatida, a spice from the markets, used in savory cooking.

Rolling his eyes Quillus peered at the scattered bones and branches. He had once asked who the bones had belonged to. She had replied by saying she spoke of the future not the past.

"I seeee, gold, lot's of it. Plenty of it. More gold than ever before, and I see it all falling into the arms of one man".

This was the only part he believed real, based on past experiences more than actual certainty. "Whoisit ? Whoisit ?" He squeaked excitedly.

"It's a lord, a powerful lord, who's domain spans from the west to the east. It's a man called by most Crotos Quillus".

Puffing out his chest importantly Crotos Quillus, Slave Captain of Ashtar bowed low and turned on his feet, heading for the door. The minute it closed the old toad set about counting her new-found gold. "What a fool. He doesn't even realize I told him the same thing the last time he came over", she cackled gleefully, rubbing the coins about in her hands, hands she kept deliberately thin.

* * *

On the ride back to his camp Crotos realized something. _I've been fooled. How am I supposed to make more gold than ever before if all I have are skinny underfed children ? If that hag's lying about this I'll rip off every single one of her skinny little fingers. Yeah, that should keep her tongue honest.  
_ Thinking so Crotos Quillus spurred on his savage mount.

* * *

"One more match before dinner, Twigbender, Sunstealer."

Reluctantly, Surya and the tiger stood up. Both were tired from a long day's march as well as the Weepers strict training regime. The tiger dragged his mace about the ground, too tired to lift it. Surya leant against his spear to keep balance, his shield drooping dangerously low. Neither heard the Weeper's signal to go.

"Well go on, and you'll have dinner". Surya's thoughts became clouded with food, but the tiger was less distracted. The kitten swung at the kit, his mace connecting with the shoulder of the arm holding the shield. Surya lost balance, but managed to regain it, now aiming a light jab at the feline with his spear. The tiger naively tried to block the spear with a club, but both being slow and clumsy missed their intended targets. The spear sailed past the kitten, landing on the ground next to him. Seizing the opportunity the tiger lifted the mace in a clumsy uppercut, which managed to knock the fox to the ground. Standing over him the tiger lifted the mace for the final blow when something happened.

With a _crack_ like a whip, Surya's eyes were staring lifelessly into space, meanwhile the tiger was thrashing about clutching his head, shrieking more or less like a little girl. Completely confused the other children joined in with the screaming. The Weeper had only seen something like this in fairy tales, well Kucha stories anyways. The kitten now had a small trickle of blood pouring from one nostril. The Weeper stood over Surya, and promptly slapped him. Another _crack_ followed and Surya's eyes were back to normal, the tiger was sniffing loudly, the jackal helping him wipe away the bloody nose.

"How did you do that"? The Weeper demanded of Surya. The fennec looked bewilderingly at his paws, as if the answer lay somewhere inside them. "Well, good training, supper will be here soon, just stay put. I must tell the Captain about... your excellence. Who knows, maybe you'll even get a treat"?

The white leopard raced off towards Quillus' tent. "Captain"!

"What is it, Weeper ? And can it wait for tommorow, I was dreaming about gold ?" The porcupine lay on the ground, curled up in a tight little ball, his spines portruding everywhere.

"It's the children Captain, I think we've really hit the jackpot this year".

"Just because they can fight with toy swords, doesn't mean they'll get me my gold. Now let me sleep".

"One of them's a warg".

"A what" ?

"A skin changer".

"Stop speaking gibberish"!

"One of them can possess people".

At this Crotos Quillus narrowed his eyes. Ever since the hag had told him of the slave route he had believed magic was real. Nowadays he wasn't too sure, what with cheap tricks like asefatida or even itching powder. Resentfully Quillus growled. "Send him in"!

A few moments later Surya was standing in front of the Captain, his tail twitching anxiously from side to side. "Boy, don't waste my time, possess me, or just do whatever it is you do".

A few moments passed. Crotos changed tactics. "What's your name boy ? You want a treat ? Something nice ? Rasgulab ? Sandesh ? Laddu ?"

The boy remained silent, his tail twitching anxiously. "Get out"! Quillus finally snapped. Surya didn't need to be told twice, he ran out the tent like a bolt to a crossbow. "Weeper, as funny as this joke was, I recommend taking your job seriously, unless it's you I should sell to the pits of Ashtar." The Weeper gulped. "OUT"! The Weeper didn't need to be told twice, he raced out the tent like a bolt to a crossbow.

* * *

"Good job everybody", the jackal known as the Airlifter congratulated. "I don't know how you two did it, but you've convinced that kitty, pretty soon he'll be loosing his mind. I'm curious though, how did you fake the blood"?

Surya shrugged. The tiger known as the Twigbender answered. "I don't think I faked it", the two shared a glance and looked back at the jackal.

"Oh well", she replied. "At least you guys are doing something. Good luck with whatever it is".

Once again the tiger and Surya shared a glance. The Twigbender shuffled over to him. "I don't even know what you did, but it wasn't fake was it"?

Surya shrugged, and went to check on his little brother, who was now fast asleep. He didn't know what he had done. But he did know one thing. Something was seriously wrong with him.


	8. A Map to Guide the Way

After what felt like ages Secrat bit through the rope that bound her, falling face first into the undergrowth. "Finally. Come on you two ! We have some catching up to do"! She heard the sound of snoring behind her and, snarling, turned to face her two remaining companions. Blacktooth and Splintnose were fast asleep snoring like two overgrown babies. Gently removing his feet from a bowl of once-warm-water, Secrat spilled it over the sleeping sables.

"OI"!, Splintnose spat and shook, he had never been particularly fond of water in any way shape or form. "Do you mind"!? He spluttered over to Secrat, shaking his fur dry.

"Well, if the rope getting bitten off didn't wake you I saw there was only one way to do it".

Blacknose sneezed, retrieving the pair of overgrown sandals he must have lost whilst hoping after Sanjay. "So, anything nice to eat"?

"We've been left a pack of provisions by our 'honorable' hosts. The jackals must have headed north, I saw them leaving. They must think they're being merciful. Leaving us with food and water. I will rip them to pieces with my claws and leave them for the, who eats rotting flesh again"? She recieved no reply but the sound of chewing. Turning on her heels she glared down at her two smaller companions. Splintnose had been busy retrieving his trident, when a particularly loud _crunch_ met his ears. The silver she-wolf blinked and he felt likely to explode from anger.

"You BAFFOON. You've gone and eaten _all_ our supplies"!

"I thought it was breakfast", the sable replied timidly.

Splintnose barked with mirthless laughter. "So, Chief greedy guts has gone and eaten away our hopes and dreams. Well done fat nose."

"Fat nose yourself. At least the only girl who spanked me was me mother".

The albino glared at his younger brother. Before either could continue arguing, Secrat kicked Blacktooth into the dirt, pressing a paw against his back to keep him still. "Now your mother wasn't the only girl to beat you".

"Yeah, but you're half a man, Secrat, that don't count from you", Splintnose added.

Releasing Blacktooth, Secrat paused for a moment to think. "Do you smell that"? She had just thought of a good idea to meet her ends.

Splintnose sniffed the air. "I don't smell nothing".

"Me neither", Blacktooth added dumbly, wiping away crumbs from his face.

"Mmm, freshly fried Pakora, with tomato chutney and is that the smell of a good carrot curry. The one my grandma used to make".

"Where ? I can't smell it", Splintnose whined.

"Over there", she declared, pointing north and speeding onward. Spurred on by thoughts of food her two dim-witted companions followed.

Revenge would soon be hers.

* * *

The forests of Yarrikan was a vast expanse of trees. The dense foliage blotted out the sun, providing the undergrowth with a dark and unsettling atmosphere. Being situated in a canion, with a large cliff face to either side was not particularly helping it's ease of access. The forests would have remained inaccessible, had it not been for a great river that flew straight through the heart of the jungle.

"The host of Ashtar will meet us by the left side of the river. As usual they make things will have to ford the river. Weeper, you know these parts well, tell me, where would you think is the best place to cross it ?"

The Weeper drew a map from his belt and held it for the Captain's inspection, their mounts pressing further onwards. "The river is narrowest here", he pointed a claw at the thin space on the map. "It's not too deep, but here the current is also the strongest. One slip and you'll tumble all the way down that valley. But, there is an easy pass you can follow in a simple descent, once we've crossed. On the other paw it will take us a day to ride there, and like I said before, the crossing will be a hard one."

"Onwards then, hard crossings are the only fun ones".

* * *

"Gold ! I said. And he leapt up and down with glee, he's probably dragging his arse all the way to Ashtar now, thinking of all that lovely gold. Now boys, clean up before lunch, I'll call you all in a minute",the 'Prophet' cackled once again. Captain Quillus had filled her coffers more than she could wish for, now she and her brood of toads could live like kings for the rest of the year. She turned the wooden ladle, watching her soup boil and bubble into a fine mixture. Life was at a high point once again. A fine knock on her back door brought her face to face with a group of jackals.

* * *

"Remember, we're just asking for directions. No pranks Sanjay, or I'll chuck you off a cliff", Tian Yi managed to say before the door opened. Standing before them in a gown that shimmered with different colours was a toad, with warts and moles bespeckled about her face. Small thin hands shook each of their paws, before scurrying them indoors.

"Now, now, children. What will it be today ? Would any of you like a prophecy made ? Trust me, it's my specialty"she cooed.

"We just need directions", Tian Yi insisted." We're on our way to Ashtar and we've gone and gotten lost, you see".

"I can read palms. They say the future is the only path you need to know", she grabbed Dianbo's paw only to jump back and screech in shock. "A glass paw, a glass paw. 'Tis a sign of doom. DOOM!" She wailed. This always brought in some money. Breathing heavily she continued speaking. " The only thing that awaits you in Ashtar is _doom_! You must turn back!"

Thoroughly pissed off, Tian Yi started her own shouting match. "I slept on the floor for a night, got attacked by bandits without any skills whatsoever and now you're telling me to turn back while some slaver runs off with innocent children, fat chance froggy"!

"Froggy, eh ? You'll pay for that one love".

Sanjay chortled. "I'd like to see you try".

Without answering the Prophet put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The door burst open to allow her significant brood of children through. She allowed her visitors one final smile. "Don't mess with mommy".

"Wait ! The odds aren't in our favor. So can I just have one final drink".

"Be my guest".

Uncorking a skin of water he put it to his lips. Then without expecting it, he shook his head back and spat out every drop of water at her full on the face. Pandemonium followed.

Without space or time to draw there weapons Dianbo, Sanjay and Shade were at a significant disagvantage. Tian Yi on the other hand, was in her prime. Leaping into the air she lashed out with a powerful kick that sent the so-called Prophet flying out her own door. Sanjay held his sister back for one crucial moment.

"Allow me", opening a silver tin of heavens-knew-what Sanjay unleashed a deep red powder upon the horde of toads. The effect was instantaneous. One second before they were a group of snarling toads, the next they were lying on their backs, itching themselves like crazy. "Itching powder. Works like a charm".

The four searched the little cottage, practically tearing the place down in their search for a map. A crystal globe, a set of wet and dry tea leaves, a bag of twigs, a bag of bones, a set of divination cards and a telescope attached to a detailed drawing of the elements, with a few more added on for good measure.

"What is this junk"? Tian Yi complained, as she sniffed suspiciously at a cauldron filled with some sort of white soupy substance.

Noone chose to answer her, focusing instead on the quest for directions. At last after hauling a cupboard over, causing a certain set of jars and pots to collapse and smash upon the ground, they found a map of the general area, with a helpful 'you are here' dotted clearly in red ink. Tearing it off the wall Dianbo wrapped it up with his good paw and elbow. It was clumsily drawn but would serve.

"We should head out before the itching powder wears off", Shade warned darkly. "There's nothing worse than a pack of angry toads".

"Hmm, I think I've seen worse. I bet I've pranked worse", Sanjay added, but nevertheless they headed out and away from the cottage.

"The quickest way to Ashtar is to take a boat from the forests of Yarrikan, and head down river for a few miles. That will get you to the Sands of Skahaz, across those sands you'll find Ashtar, and the slavers with them", Shade informed, studying the woolen map carefully.

"Ok, so all we have to do is get a boat ?"

"It's obviously not that simple", Tian Yi said, crossing her paws.

"It never is", Dianbo added.

"The forests of Yarrikan, where have I heard that before"?

"In your worst nightmares Sanjay. The forests are said to be inhabited by ferals, and ferals are dangerous, even if they are only rabbits. The forests are also a maze, step one foot away from the riverside and you'll never find your way back".

"Is it just me or is this just cliched"?

"For the last time, Sanjay," Dianbo scowled. "This isn't a story".


	9. Climbing or Crossing

"Can we take a break"? Blacktooth whined, his companions already a few well-placed paces ahead of him."We've been running since morning. And me mother always told me to know me strengths".

"Secrat", said Splintnose running besides the she-wolf. "He can't keep it much longer. We should take a break. Rest up a bit, the food won't move".

Slowing considerably Secrat called a hault. "We'll rest five minutes. But then we have to go."

Blacktooth practically dropped on his face his chest heaving from exhaustion, as he breathed in lungfuls of tongue sagging on his open jaws. Splintnose sat down heavily, stretching his aching limbs.

"How much further Secrat, or do we starve first"?

Secrat noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a small hut, built into the woodland, with a grassy plain behind it. A plain she knew lead to a canion, a canion inside which lay the Forests of Yarrikan. This hut might have some sort of information on the location of her targets. Exactly what she needed. But to storm it she would need her companions. "On second thoughts rest up as much as you need, tell me when you're ready".

* * *

"A day's ride my quills. We made it. This is the crossing you spoke of Weeper"?

"Yes Captain. When I said a day's ride I meant on foot. We however are riding. Therefore we have reached it earlier".

"Whatever. Get ready to cross. We need a strong fighter to go first and attach a rope to the other side, so we don't all slip off eh"?

"Yes Captain".

"Do you have any suggestions"?

Knowing this could lead to an added share of loot the Weeper spoke. "I was suggesting myself".

"Brave man, off you go then".

* * *

"To catch up with Quillus it would be wise to cut through the jungle. The easiest way to do that is to climb down the canion at roughly this point", Shade explained, as he began unpacking a large piece of rope.

"So, we're just supposed to climb down this Valley, find a river in that jungle and then manage to find our slaver", Sanjay gulped. "Yep, just a normal day here in India".

"It's not that hard. I just hope the rope is long enough to get us into the treetops. All you have to do is keep two feet on the cliffside and two paws on the rope". Tian Yi explained.

Dianbo also gulped upon looking down the dizzying heights, then back at his glass paw. "Yeah, easy stuff".

"Just, don't let go and it'll all be fine". Tian Yi explained."But we'll need the rope later so the last climber will have to scale it bare paw. That'll be me".

Noone seemed to want to argue with that statement. "I'll go first", Dianbo stated, wrapping the end of the rope around his glass paw, then with his left paw he grabbed hold of the rope at another end. Placing his feet firmly on the edge of the canion he began leaning back.

"Just do it nice and slow and everything should go smoothly", Tian Yi soothed.

Nodding, Dianbo began walking backwards. He dared not turn his head, or even think about falling. But the thoughts came anyways. _I must not let go. No matter what, I must not let go. All I have to do is keep on walking backwards._

Easier said than done.

* * *

"Well, you guys go inside and scout out the area, I'll stay here and keep a lookout, give me a shout if you need anything".

"Ok". Splinnose signalled and together the two sables entered the cottage. "Remember Blackie we're looking for food. Something nutritious, preferably good tasting. But I'm starving so much I couldn't really care that much, so long as it's edible."

"Splintie I found it ! It's a soup !", Dipping a finger inside he stuck it in his mouth. "This is some nice...thing. Pass a plate will you"?

"Secrat ! We've found it"! Happily he passed three wooden bowls to his brother, who filled each of them with a healthy helping of said soup.

"Cheers"! They both shouted, banging the bowls together they slurped eagerly at it, all thoughts of their companion forgotten.

"Who are you"?! The old toad of warts stared at Secrat with suspicion.

Grinning from ear to ear, Secrat failed to answer. "Now that's a pretty robe, I don't think you really need it. Hand it all over"! She made to draw a dagger, but failing to find one on her belt she placed paws on her hips instead, trying and failing to look formidable.

"And walk around naked ! Fat chance ! Who do you think you are"?!

"Who do you think you are"!? Splintnose and Blacktooth turned to find a large group of toads glaring at them, itching themselves like crazy.

"Yeah and why are you eating our lunch"!

Outnumbered, Splintnose passed the chief toad their bowls."Sorry",before slamming them right into his face, the white soup covering his vision."RUN"!

"The name is Secrat,and I'm not alone".

"Neither am I".

At that moment in time`both sables kicked open the door and raced straight past the two. Secrat joined them in running the minute she saw the armada of toads following.

"GET THEM"! The toad cried, pointing a long thin finger at the group, before chasing after them herself.

* * *

Dianbo managed to make it onto a long fat branch, more than able to sustain their combined bodyweight. Shade soon followed. Sanjay was about halfway through when he slipped on a slimy piece of moth that had plagued both his brothers before him. Loosing his footing on the cliffside he dangled from the rope, his sweaty paws slipped on the rope this time and he dropped like a boulder, he had the bad luck of missing the branch entirely and running out of rope. He fell, Tian Yi watching in horror from the top of the canion. Dianbo threw out his whip, which wrapped itself around one of Sanjay's legs.

Instead of stopping his fall however this only caused Dianbo to reel forwards, unwilling to let go of the whip. He fell forwards, and was stopped from his great plummet by Shade who grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him roughly back to his feet. Together the two managed to hall up Sanjay who was now in more or less of a daze. Shaking himself the jackal managed a few choice words.

"I am not climbing that... thing even if my place in history depended on it"!

"Of course not", Tian Yi surprised everyone by appearing next to them all of a sudden, clutching the rope in one paws."You'd climb it if a prank depended on it".

* * *

The Weeper began his haphazardous journey through the running water, it lapped at his pads at first, but soon he was waist deep inside it, the water rushing all around him, pulling at him as if a thousand ghosts were trying to drag him down to hell. He almost lost his footing on a wet stone, but managed to find his balance again, dragging the rope with him. He was at the very edge when something sharp and hard hit his foot. This time he failed to regain his balance. Sliding down on his side the water dragged him further on, towards what he knew was a waterfall. Unleashing his claws he managed to get a good grip on a rock. And from strength born of fear hauled himself back to his feet. The crowd of slavers roared with joy, some clapping paws together. He had crossed the river. The rope was positioned. Tying his end of it to a large tree's trunk sat down. His part was over.

* * *

Secrat threw herself on top of both Blacktooth and Splintnose, the trio remained silent as the horde of toads sailed past them, shouting profanities and calling for their heads.

"Told you we'd outrun them", Splintnose called out rather too loudly, albeit very cheerfully. "Why is it noone here ever trusts me"?

"They're turning back"! Blacktooth warned and before long the trio were running around the plains, the horde of toads following like a pack of wild dogs.

To spur themselves onwards Blacktooth and Splintnose played a game, wherein they shouted out their favourite foods as loud as they could and imagined them in front of them, this kept them on their toes.

"Banana chutney! That is _the_ best chutney, in the world"! Splintnose barked out, his paws widening, his feet quickening their pace.

"Strawberry lassi ! I only had it once, but it was a massive pot and their were bits of fruit inside of it, and mint leaves floating about, it was big enough for me to bathe in".

Secrat had the mental image of Blacktooth covered in mud and dirt, sitting square in the center of a glass bowl, strawberry lassi standing up to his chin, with mint leaves up his nose and bits of fruit stuck up his ears... not a pretty sight.

"We'll never outrun them"! Indeed the toads were gaining on them.

"Me mother told me not to die!" Blacktooth whimpered.

Secrat paused to think. This would probably end up biting her in the tail, but she had to do something. "Guys, make for the canion, we have to ditch them if we want to get out of here. And they wouldn't dare follow us their"! All of a sudden she tripped, falling flat on her face, then the toads were upon her. It was agony, they beat her like a sack of potatoes. Blacktooth stopped, and gave her a fearful look, he was always lost and confused. _Go!_ She wanted to scream, but her voice caught in her throat.

A toad was rushing towards him, brandishing a rusted knife, probably used more for cooking than stabbing, but sharp nonetheless. Blacktooth was frozen in fear. The toad leapt up, grinning evilly as it was about to bring down the knife on the sable's skull. Splintnose barreled into him mid-air, the dazed toad landing on his back. Without waiting the albino grabbed his brother by the paw and pulled him into the abyss.

"GERONIMO"! The cry echoed for what seemed like years, but eventually Secrat could hear no more of either of her friends.

"Now that that's done, we can deal with you young lady. Don't worry I won't ask you to take off your clothes. I'll take you to Captain Crotos Quillus, you must have heard of him. He's a slaver, he'll pay handsomely for you don't you think"?

Secrat spat."At least he'll pay for me, you're not worth a piece of dung".

"And I wonder how much your friends were worth. Not much I'd expect. Tie her down, and get ready, we'll use the river, it'll take us only a short while to find our general".


	10. Developments to Come

The ground hit him hard, winding him, his left arm felt like a bag of rocks and he couldn't even feel his right arm, his black teeth were still intact, but he was lost and confused. His tail twitched weakly as he rolled onto his back, staring helplessly at the forest canopy above him, the foliage blotted out the sun, submerging the sable into a dark spectral atmosphere. He whimpered pitifully, his arms useless and his feet not much better, his stomach empty and his head spinning. Blacktooth lay down, waiting for death to come, swift and clean.

Death however, doesn't seem to come to those who wish for it, as Blacktooth was soon to find out.

Splintnose was lost. He had woken blessedly, unscathed, but upon finding the unmoving form of his little brother had rushed in search of a few types of herb, known to awaken an unconcious being. This had led to him stumbling across trees that all seemed to look identical, trying to find Blacktooth's scent before someone else did. "Blackie! Blackie! Where are you Blackie"?! His voice nearly broke into a panic, but he knew now was definitely not the best time to do anything stupid. He needed to remain calm.

"BLACKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"! His voice echoed through the jungle, bouncing across every tree until it seemed that the forest answered him with his own words. Splintnose whimpered, wiping away a tear before scrambling up an incline in his search.

* * *

The white sable dashed around him, calling out desperately for someone he did not know, almost pleadingly, as if someone's life was at stake. He followed the mammal, eyeing him curiously, his vision was blurred from lack of eyesight, but he could understand clearly enough. Smeone was lost and someone else was searching for him.

"Up you get boy, you won't survive the pits by sleeping", the Weeper growled, Surya got up, he had wanted to see the end of that dream, but he bet he would forget about it pretty soon anyways. He and the other captives were dragged into a small clearing a short way off the campsite, the Weeper left a trail in the form of a chain to be able to find their way back. Clever, he would remember that one.

"Now, in the pits you will be expected to fight bigger and stronger opponents, you will need to use your greater agility to avoid loosing your life, one misstep and you're dead. So, in the role of the greater and stronger opponent you have myself. Pick up a weapon and try kill me. Do not hesitate, you all hate me, and I intend to turn that hate into something you can use to your advantage. Every time you fight someone picture my face on them, and you'll rip them to shreds. Pick up a spear and start now".

The Twigbender was the first upon him,without even waiting to grab a weapon he unsheathed his paws leaping straight at the leopard, who caught him by the chest in an outstretched paw. The tiger promptly bit him. _Oh yeah, I killed a tiger during the raid, probably a relative._ Before the Weeper had the time to react both the Moonthief and the Airlifter were at his feet, poking it with spears. Lacking the strength to stab him with it they resorted to whacking at his feet with the wooden poles. The sunstealer was at the back, concentrating very hard on something. _What are you doing now ?_

Then with a _crack!_ like a whip, the Weeper was wrestling with himself. Something was in his head pushing him away, slamming him into a corner as it took up all the space in his head, like a river pouring into a bottle. The Weeper shook himself, a long trail of blood coming out of his nose, roaring madly the Weeper threw down the children, before glaring hatefully at Surya, who was now panting heavily. Wiping away the blood he snarled at his captives.

"From henceforth you will have individual training sessions, and half rations"!

* * *

"What a sorry looser", the Twigbender complained."We beat him and he's crying about it, now we get less food for being good students. I wish I was a naughty boy now".

"Well, someone whacked him hard in the nose, how we managed to hit it I have no idea, but we did, and now the big pussy cat is in his little corner wiping away tears", the group shared a laugh.

"Half rations my tail, they can't do that, how else are they supposed to make money out of us". Moonthief pointed out.

"Because", the Airlifter explained. "They are threatening us".

"What do you think he'll teach us"? The tiger mused.

"Nothing much, last time I checked we're being sold to die. But I bet you my fur he tries turning us on each other".

"I'd like to see him try".

"Surya, what exactly what were you doing"?

It didn't make a difference, Surya was already asleep, continuing his dream, searching the woodlands for the white sable.

* * *

"We should have turned left at the yew tree", Tian Yi complained.

"Which yew tree ? We passed half a dozen, and you told us to turn left on all of them".

"Well, my judgement wasn't spot on clearly, but I know we should have turned left".

"How would you know, you don't even have a map"?

"At least she's not holding hers upside down", Sanjay pointed out. Dianbo almost had a heart attack as he flipped the map over half a dozen times, closing it and opening it at random. Sanjay chuckled. "I was just kidding".

Dianbo smacked the map into Shade's paw before grabbing hold of Sanjay by the throat, his glass paw pointing blamefully at his brother. "Keep your jokes in your head will you, I'm full of them and if I hear one more wise crack I'll crack your skull like a coconut".

"You mean with a coconut".

Dianbo's arm pulled back in a diversion. Shade caught his glass paw in his own. "Fighting is only going to get us lost". Dianbo lashed out with his foot, his kick took Sanjay in the cheek, before he turned around and tried to sweep out Shade's feet from underneath him. The black jackal jumped over his outstretched leg, lashing out with a kick of his own mid air. Dianbo's head shot back, lifting himself momentarily on his paws he kicked at Shade's chest with both feet, sending the jackal sprawling. Shade was quick to get back up, Sanjay was quicker. Slipping a whoppee cushion silently down Dianbo's pants he kicked at it, the 'fart' echoed across the treelines.

"Ew, you just had to egg it now", Sanjay mocked placing a paw on his nose.

Dianbo drew out the offending cushion and threw it to the side." You are about to get the beating of your life", he snarled.

"From who exactly"?

While her brothers fought like cubs in a candy store, Tian Yi studied the map carefully.

* * *

"I hear life as a slave is very intense, lot's of work, little food, less comforts, no sleep"-

"Oh are we talking about slavery or your life".

"Oooh, I hear witty slaves are whipped twice as hard".

"So, like you".

"Such cheek, I don't like it, I doubt the slavers will either. I never did like it actually."

"So, like your mum".

"Can you shut up and just beg for mercy already"?

"Alas, the only mercy I can get is you closing your big mouth".

"Then beg for that"!

"But that would involve not irritating you, and I'm never going to do that".

The Prophet and her prisoner elapsed into silence, the group of toads standing in a protective circle around their prisoner.

"Are we there yet"? Secrat demanded.

"No, and I assure you you will be sorry when we get there".

"So just the usual"?

"Keep your mouth shut will you"?!

"Are we there yet"?


	11. Through the Jungle

Shade swung at Dianbo, who ducked swiftly under the blow, which caught Sanjay in the nose and sent him reeling. Groping through his multitude of pockets Sanjay drew out an ink bomb which he aimed at Shade's nose, grabbing Dianbo by a paw Shade used his face as a shield against the ink bomb. Drawing his whip in one fluid motion Dianbo threw it in Sanjay's direction, the metal missed by an inch and coiled back with lightning speed, right into Shade's face.

"Guys, I think we should turn left.", Tian Yi put the map aside and stared despairingly at her siblings. "Guys ! We need to get moving. Chop chop, stop rolling in the dirt and help me find the river"!

Her complaints went unheard by her brothers, who continued fighting tooth and claw for no reason any or them could remember.

* * *

Splintnose sat down, panting, thoroughly exhausted by his day's travelling. He could kill for a sip of water. His feet were sore, his throat dry and the place next to him was empty. These were all feelings relatively new to him. Blacktooth was always by his side, water always in his mouth and he was supposed to be lazy! He kicked at a stone, hastily clutching his foot as the stone flew into a bedraggled set of bushes. He stood up, ready to continue in his hopeless search, when all of a sudden he heard the sound of a broken branch behind him, turning his head an inch he noted several pairs of cold, staring eyes, with a hungered look about them.

"Well, I guess I'll just, er, go"! He bolted into the woodlands, several of the creatures following after him in hot pursuit.

* * *

Surya stared in horror as the sable ran from a pack of what seemed to be feral storks, though they were bigger than storks and lacked the wingspan, their beaks were shorter, but their necks longer. He turned in his sleep, gurgling a prayer for the sable.

* * *

"Do you hear that"? Tian Yi paused her repeated attempts at silencing her siblings upon the sound of a stampede, followed by a kind of girlish shrieking. Turning to her left she was thrown onto the ground by a familiar looking albino sable. He gulped audibly.

"Well, hello again".

Before she or her siblings could do anything a pack of ostrich burst through the same bushes, squawking loudly and running directly at them. Sanjay made a bolt for it, followed by Dianbo, more because he refused to kill feral birds than because he was scared, or at least that was what he insisted later on.

Shade thought a shade quicker. Drawing his gladius' he leapt upon a tree, swiftly climbing the trunk with the aid of his swords. The birds passed beneath him.

* * *

Bolting through the undergrowth the jackals tried and failed to remain ahead of the birds, who were quickly catching up, still squawking madly.

"Why are they chasing us"?! Dianbo demanded.

"Maybe it was something you said",Sanjay replied unhelpfully.

"Maybe one of your whoopee cushions hit them"!

"Maybe your whip hit them. Besides you can't sill be pissed about that, trust me it's a classic".

"Do you have a 'classic' way of ditching the dodos"?

"Nope, not enough bananas".

"Well I do, jump when I tell you to".

"Why"!?

"Jump"!

Sanjay jumped upwards, Dianbo leapt up and tackled him into the side of some foliage. The pair rolled down an incline and slammed into something soft, which gave a startled yelp, before whimpering.

"Next time you could have just told me to zigzag".

"Nah, this was more fun", Dianbo grimaced, clutching at a leg with a long cut starting at his knee.

"So you understand fun ? Let's see your leg. Yeah, I've got a bandage I think, you know for when I need an excuse not to do anything with my paws".

"The wound will fester and you'll have to lose the leg if you just bandage it, me mother taught me".

"Blacktooth"?

"Wait aren't you one of the bandits that attacked us"?

"Yes".

Before Dianbo could ask any more questions Sanjay had the sable in both paws, careful not to choke it by accident. "Can we keep it"?

"No"!

"Why not ? He said he'd fix your leg".

"I did"?

"He did"? Dianbo remained unconvinced.

"He knows how to".

"Me mother taught me", Blacktooth shrugged with his left shoulder.

"What happened to your arm, the right one"? Dianbo insisted.

"It got broken falling from up there".

"Let me see", Dianbo demanded, Sanjay handed Blacktooth to him. "This is going to tickle".

In one swift motion Dianbo grabbed hold of Blacktooth's arm and pushed it back into it's shoulder socket. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You said it would tickle !"

"Better"?

Blacktooth nodded, still rubbing at his shoulder.

"See, you're already bonding with him"! Sanjay added.

"Fine we can keep him".

"So, your leg"? The sable inquired.

"Fix it".

* * *

Tian Yi and Splintnose had surprisingly similar reactions.

"What are you doing here"!? They demanded, simultaneously.

"I asked first"! The insisted, simultaneously.

"If you must know I'm looking for someone", they explained, simultaneously.

"Stop repeating me", Tian Yi whined.

"You're repeating me, I said it first"! Splintnose barked back.

"Do you really want we go there"!?

"Let's go there then"!

"Okay"!

"Fine"!

They turned their backs to one another, humphing simultaneously. A few moments passed.

"Not that it matters, but who are you looking for"? Tian Yi asked.

"My friend, and my brother".

"Uhuh".

"What about you"?

"A few slavers who kidnapped some children from my village, my brothers, I have three, and a river".

"Ok, do you need any help"?

"Not from you", Tian Yi hastily stood up and began walking off.

"B-but, I know where the river is".

Tian Yi turned. "You do"?

"Yes, it's um, right".

"The map says it's left from here", Tian Yi crossed her arms.

"Where did you get the map"?

"Some toad lent it to me".

"Some toad with a brood of childre that all look exactly like her"?

"Yeah".

"I thought so. Just follow your map, I'll be at the river if you need me".

Snarling Tian Yi followed.

* * *

Leaping down from his tree, Shade soon realized he was lost. Placing a gladius upon the ground he spun it in a wide circle. It pointed left, so left he went.

* * *

Surya woke up elated. Quillus had more problems than he could count, and rescue was coming. If he weren't a mute he would have sung for joy. The only challenge he faced now was how to let the others know, this of course was not going to be easy, especially for a mute and a freak.


	12. Bedtime Stories

Though the forests of Yarrikan were perpetually situated in darkness, when night fell, it really fell. You couldn't even see any more than a few feet ahead, and were more than likely to bump into a tree. As darkness settled another argument broke out somewhere in the jungle.

"No way are we lighting a fire"! Dianbo complaned almost childishly.

"But fire is good for you. Me mother always said to sleep with a fire and a warm cup of milk".

"Well you don't have a warm cup of milk so fire won't help much"!

"That's why we need the fire, to warm the milk".

"We don't have milk"!

"Look, Dianbo, I think we should be democratic here, let's have a vote, after all we are in India".

"India has a Maharaja, and what the hell is democracy"?

Sanjay ignored him. "All in favor of lighting a fire, please raise your paws", both Sanjay and Blacktooth's paws shot up without a hint of hesitation.

Dianbo grimaced."Fine, make a fire".

"So what about the milk"?

* * *

"We should stop for the night", Splintnose argued as the duo walked on calmly.

"Stop and do what"?

"Light a fire, dig into our supplies and then tuck in for the night, we'll find the river tomorrow morning".

"We are creeping up on slavers, lighting a fire would give our location away"!

"The slavers, now the slavers are supposed to see above this treeline because all of a sudden they're taller than the trees. Don't give me that rubbish, we're lighting a fire, and that's the end of the argument".

Tian Yi would have protested further but a light wind sent her shivering. "Fine then, we'll camp here".

* * *

Shade was as skilled as skilled came, having done almost everything to do with being a badass ever, creeping up on a bunch of slavers was no problem for him. Creeping up on a bunch of slavers while lost in a jungle with no map or trail to follow of any shape or form, was something Shade had _not_ done before. Even badass jackals with black fur were incapable of going on without sleep, so despite his deep rooted desire to continue his search he knew he had to regenerate his energy. So without bothering to touch his meager bag of supplies Shade scaled up a tree with cat-like agility, resting on a high branch he half-closed his eyes, asleep before you could say 'good-night'

* * *

"Tell me Weeper how long until we meet the ships? I'm impatient"! Quillus snarled smashing a dagger into his table.

"I can tell captain, we have probably another day's march or so."

"Is that the best the men can do"? He demanded, trying and failing to dig the dagger out.

"Yes captain".

"What about our captives, how is their training going"? He asked half-heartedly.

"Very well captain, some of them are real killers, others need to be disciplined".

"Then discipline them, that's your job after all not mine"! The dagger came loose and Quillus went reeling backwards, toppling off his stool and onto the ground.

The Weeper bowed low and left the tent. Clearly his Captain was not n the best of moods !

* * *

"Just make the godforsaken fire for heaven's sake"! The Prophet shrieked as her hapless brood smashed flints together, it would probably have lit a flame by now, but the toads were of such a nature that whenever a spark flew out they would simultaneously drop both the flints and leap shrieking, into the air. To Secrat there was no better form of entertainment.

"You should join the circus toad, your clowns would be the finest act in India".

"Very comedic, wolf, but you are the only one here who's going to join the circus, I'm afraid have better things to do than pie someone else's face".

"Starting with pieing your own face"?

The toad had long since learnt that the best reply for the she-wolf was complete and utter silence. Of course that didn't mean she actually took the best reply."When Quillus makes you his personal bum-lick"-

"I thought that was your job though, or do you lick something else of his"?

* * *

"I'm bored", Blacktooth complained long and slowly. "I can't sleep, and I feel so tired at the same time, how does this make any sense"?

"Piss off already, I'm not your mother, what do you want a bedtime story"?

"That would be nice, me mother always used to read me a bedtime story before bed".

"Well, I don't have any fairy tales"-

"I do", Sanjay piped up. "Who has heard of Sharam the Skinchanger"?

"What a rubbish name. You just made that up".

Sanjay ignored his brother and began telling his tale to the enraptured Blacktooth. "Long ago, in a land far far away from here known as Ashtar, there lived a great and powerful ruler, known as Sharam. Sharam lived a pampered life, with all the warm milk and fires he could have, then all of a sudden"-

"A giant clicheed monster appeared", Dianbo mumbled.

"He was struck ill due to um, overeating. Upon hearing this news he panicked and somehow his life air entered his doctor, who also panicked. Then all of a sudden"-

A loud snore cut into his story, Blacktooth was now fully asleep, snoring like a pig. Sanjay 'phewed'. "I thought I was going to have to make some massive plot twist".

Dianbo was also well and truly asleep, though Sanjay guessed he was too proud to snore.

* * *

"You and your brother must be very close", Tian Yi started."For you to be so determined to find him".

"Well, er, he's all I've really got left from my family. My dad I never knew, my mum was nice, but she's gone don't even know where and he's just so innocent".

"For a bandit".

"Even thieves have standards, we steal to eat, not to live."

"Well don't steal. What happened with your mum"?

"Well, er, one day she told me to look after my little brother, and that she was gong to come back soon. Then she never really came back".

The two drifted into silence. "And what about banditing, how did that happen"?

"Well guess we just met up with old Greeneyes and Secrat, those two were real bandits. Secrat was some joker and she was like a mother to us, or an older sister really. Then Greeneyes, he was just, cold and uncaring, but he was fair and helped us out, so yeah. We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah of course. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".


	13. Small Wood

A loud shriek pierced the air, throwing Shade off of his branch, knocking the wind out of him as he slammed into the ground with the grace of an elephant on a boat. Getting up and shaking the sleep out of him he peered through a clump of bushes, into a camp, based right next to the river. He groaned inside himself. Tied to a stake lodged deeply into the ground was a wolf he recognized as one of the bandits, surrounding her stood all the babbling toads they had encountered earlier, and the wart-filled Prophet Tian Yi had (literally) kicked out of her own home.

 _They won't be helpful_ , Shade thought, continuing to watch with interest.

The Prophet had been the screamer. "I have had enough of you and your big mouth ! Can't you just shut up for once in your life"!

"You haven't heard of a muzzle clearly".

"See! Everything I say and you have a reply at the ready ! It is driving me insane"!

"That's kinda like the point you do realize that"?

"Somebody gag her"!

"Now you think of that, sorry for pointing this out but you could have done that a loooong time ago".

Secrat didn't even struggle as the toads forced a coconut into her mouth, a rather effective silencer.

"Now you're the mute one, come on let's get going you wouldn't want us keeping you waiting. Quillus has been doing enough of that lately".

At the slaver's name Shade's ears piped up, all he had to do was be his namesake and there would be no trouble in rescuing the children. As swiftly as a silent shadow Shade shimmered away.

* * *

Dianbo shook both Sanjay and Blacktooth awake. " Wake up ! We need to get going! Do you have any idea how late it is"?

"No and neither do you" Sanjay stretched. Blacktooth continued snoring lazily.

"Wake up"!

"Let him sleep", Sanjay yawned, getting to his feet. "I'll carry him if I have to". Sanjay tenderly picked up the sleeping sable, curling him about his shoulder as he strolled in the wrong drecton.

"The river is that way", Dianbo pointed with his glass paw.

Bobbing his head up and down Sanjay agreed. " I knew that".

"No you didn't"!

"How would you know" ?

* * *

"This isn't the way to the river is t"?

"Y-yeah it is".

"You never knew the way did you"?

"I d-d-do know the way".

"Who are you kidding"? Grabbing Splintnose by the back of the neck she lifted him into the air to face her glare. "You only wanted my supplies"!

"N-n-n-no".

"Stop lying"!

"F-f-fine it's true". Tian Yi promptly sent him flying through the undergrowth. She heard a dull thud before ploughing through the undergrowth in the opposite direction. Before she knew it she had tripped and was being stared at by a pair of crocodles and a wolf... who promptly wolf-whistled.

"What's a hot thing like you strollin' around in the jungle for ? Ya know matin' season is just around the corner and Ah was wonderin'"

Her fist cut his sentence short. "Anyone else here thing I'm a 'hot thing'"?!

The crocs shook their heads rapidly from side to side.

"Good ! Boys", she muttered under her breath.

"She just hit me ! Don't stand around like a sack of potatoes do something"!

Both crocs rose to their feet, drawing a pair of curved scimitars, suddenly they both tripped over, Tian Yi wasting no tme whatsoever in jumping on both their backs, winding and disabling them.

"I didn't need your help"!

"I gave it anyways. Isn't that what friends are for"?

"You and me, are not friends"!

"Your helper then"?

The wolf swung from behind, Tian Yi ducked the blow, before landing a double back kick to the lupine's chest, sending him flying through the undergrowth.

"I can live with that".

The wolf came back only to receive an elbow to the nose and get slammed into a tree face first.

'"Tell us where Quillus' camp is"!

"Ha", he snorted." We wolves are loyal creatures, Ah would never reveal my cap's secrets"!

"Suit yourself", she promptly slammed his head into the tree, knocking hm out rather effectively. "We'll just follow the chain you so conveniently left to let us know".

* * *

"There is is" Sanjay whistled.

"That, can't be it, I mean we had to cross a river and"-

"We took a short cut and crossed a bridge, how uncouth".

"Whatever, let's just go in, get the kids and get out".

"Leave that to me"-

"No way! You stay here with your pet I'll go and grab the kids"!

"What exactly is your experience in sneaking into places without getting caught"?

"Like you have any"?

"I snuck into my uncle's room just to put his paw in warm water. I think I can manage a slaver camp".

And with that Sanjay silently crawled through to the undergrowth in the general direction of the tents.

* * *

"Any last words wolfy"?

Secrat spat out the coconut."Just one actually".

"Spit it out then"!

"ATTACK"!

* * *

 _Footnote: Mostly filler in this chapter sorry, but hey, at least I'm still updating. I've also been very busy working on...other things. Enjoy and Update soon.  
_


	14. Forest Fighting

**A/N: Well,I had to Update something, it's not Mongol Wars but quite frankly that one is being such a ********************* to me that I decided to give it a rest. So Enjoy.**

* * *

The Prophet knocked Secrat out with the same coconut she had previously used as a gag. But the damage was done. Half her brood were dumbed into silence, the other half did something far worse. They had for some reason taken Secrat's order to heart and ran, screaming ineligible battle cries, towards the camp of slavers.

* * *

Sanjay couldn't have hoped for a better distraction as he crept into the camp, unnoticed by the guards posted around the place on sentry duty. Slipping into a tent he came face to chest with the Weeper. He looked up at the leopard's scarred face and his face broke into a grin.

"Wrong tent I guess".

The Weeper swung, but Sanjay had enough experience of pissed pussy cats taking swings at him to know how to dodge it."Is that the best you got"?

The Weeper swung again and Sanjay ducked dutifully. "Don't tell me, your grandma's been giving you lessons again"?

The Weeper swung again, this time Sanjay spun around, so that he was now facing the Weeper's back, he pushed it full force, sending the leopard sprawling. "Are you tryng to make a fool of yourself"?

The Weeper growled and got to his feet, unsheathing his claws. "You are going to wish you had never been born when I'm done with you"!

"So would that be before or after lunch"? Sanjay set Blacktooth down on a barrel of something and made the universal sign of 'come and get me'. The Weeper obliged.

* * *

Dianbo had noted Sanjay's predicament and was about to run right at the leopard's back with a fly-kick, when three figures burst in from the woodlands behind him. One was a wolf, who's face was bruised purple, the other two were a pair of crocs. Confused and disorientated one of the reptiles pointed directly at Dianbo.

"That's her ! I can tell by the fur"!

"She looks different though", the lupine sniffed at the air. "And smells different".

"Yeah but look at the fur, it's the same sandy colour". The crocodile replied.

"His paws ain't I mean look at that one, it's blue", the wolf argued back.

Dianbo sighed and shook his head. "You must have met my sister. A bit rough ? Has the tendency to beat people up"?

"Yeah", the crocodile replied. "That's her".

"Wait a sec, if she's your sister, that would make you her brother", the wolf calculated, as if this was in any way a difficult thing to understand.

Dianbo face palmed. _These guys are slow._

"Let's get him"! One of the crocs dashed at him and with no weapon in hand he snapped his jaws on thin air as Dianbo moved to avoid the blow. The reptile was grabbed on the snout by Dianbo who lashed out in a flurry of kicks to his chest, before letting go of the croc's snout and letting the reptile fall onto the ground. _One down two to go._

* * *

"Stop leading me in the wrong direction"!

"B-b-b-but what was the chain for"?

"How am I supposed to know"?

The river gushed past the flabbergasted pair with the force of a thousand Mongol horses.

"We'll never find Crotos Quillus at this rate".

"Maybe we don't need to, I mean you said Quillus was heading to Ashtar right ? And to get to Ashtar you have to follow the river right ? So we could theorectically catch up to him if we just follow the river,and we wouldn't get lost again".

"I could kiss you right now". Splintnose looked up at her expectantly. "I wasn't going to".

"Oh, yeah um, so what do you think is at the end of this chain"? He hastily changed the subject.

"Let's find out".

"How"?

"Pull it"!

"Oh yeah, um, obviously".

* * *

The toads charged blindly into the nets held up by the slavers. Shade remained hidden, completely submerged into the undergrowth, tempting as it was to jump in and K.O. everyone there he was forced to remain hidden. The Prophet was nowhere to be seen and Secrat lay still upon the ground.

* * *

Sanjay smashed a cup of ink into the leopard's face, whipping out a brush he proceeded to paint on a pair of fancy mustachios and spectacles. "Hmm, it's an improvement, but only a minor one really".

Snarling the Weeper swiped at Sanjay, his claws sliced off a bit of cheek fur, a small dribble of blood etching from the scratch. Ducking Sanjay headbutted the leopard right in the chest, winding the feline. Ducking under his arms, Sanjay slipped a fart cushion down his pants before kicking at it.

"For the last time we are fighting, not farting"!

The Weeper swung yet another punch, but only recieved a banana peel to the face. Ripping the offending fruit skin off of his features he threw it upon the ground in front of him. He charged at the still-grinning Sanjay, only to trip on the exact same banana peel he had thrown upon the ground. Upon landing heavily on his back he recieved a water balloon to his face. Sanjay knelt in front of him, discarding the dazed feline's sandals he whipped out a feather and proceeded to slowly wiggle it across his foot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!

Suddenly another leopard came at him. "Don't worry Captain I'll"- Sanjay never learnt what he intended to do as the feline tripped over the _exact same_ banana peel as before.

Rising to his feet and putting on a massive smile of false innocence Sanjay spoke as follows."You guys have been a real laugh riot you know ? But it's time for me to go, so I'm gonna just say good"-

"BYE"! A third leopard slammed a chair against his back, knocking him over, rolling onto his back Sanjay promptly recieved a kick to his gut, winding him, before the chair swung back into his face. At that moment Blacktooth let out a loud snore.

* * *

Dianbo's whip curled around the lupine's arm, and using the momentum of the blow, he pulled himself towards his opponent, landing a kick with both his feet that knocked back the wolf, only for him to land a glass uppercut upon the crocodile's chin, knocking him to the ground. He turned just in time to see the chair connect with Sanjay's face. He charged and suddenly tripped when something latched onto his tail. Landing face first he was pulled into a bush, before landing a back-kick to his 'assailant', turning to face him he realized that it was Shade.

"Oh, it's you". Needless to say the black jackal looked annoyed more than anything.

"Don't run into a fight if you can't win", he advised sternly.

"They have Sanjay"!

"As touching as it is that you care so much for him, you know you won't help anyone by getting yourself caught".

"Then what would you have us do"?

"We watch and we wait", silently the two dissapeared into the undergrowth.

* * *

The boats arrived a few hours later, well into mid day. And needless to say that Quillus was feeling particularly pleased with himself. His doubts about the Prophet were finally put away. In the course of one morning she had supplied him with thirty toads, one jackal, a she-wolf in addition to the four children he already had.

"My my Prophet, when you say riches you surely mean riches"!

"I do, yes, the fates, er, guided me to you, and I guess destiny has brought something magnificent to us, I mean you"!

"Yes indeed. Weeper !"

The leopard stalked over to his captain, his bedraggled condition apparent. One of the new found slaves had given him a lot of trouble earlier that day.

"Sit down, you look a mess"! Quillus ordered. The Weeper sat down. To Quillus and his Prophet it looked like the Weeper farted the instant he sat down.

"That does it ! Captain, allow me to slay that impudent jackal this instance"! The Weeper demanded, simultaneously picking up his spear and fishing out the fart cushion from his pants.

"No, I forbid it ! That impudent jackal is going to make me a very rich porcupine"! Crotos Quillus shouted back, the leopard growled angrily, before composing himself. "Yes Captain", he said grudgingly as he walked away, his paws clenched tight into fists. The Prophet smled, she saw a potential ally in the Weeper now.

* * *

"How are we supposed to follow them now ? We're not aquatic !" Dianbo grumbled.

Shade would have explained that you didn't need to be aquatic to swim and that he was reasonably good at that, but of course Tian Yi had to come at that exact moment.

"There you two are, I've been looking everywhere for you ! Anyways to answer your question, dear brother, me and my accomplice have found some sort of buried treasure"!

Both brothers stared at each other briefly in confusion.

"Bring it in"! The albino sable struggled n, pulling a chain that was longer than him, at the end of it lay a canoe that looked more than a hundred years old and was made more of moth than wood.

"There is no way I am getting on that death trap"! Dianbo snapped.


	15. The Sandy Road

The road to Ashtar was devoid of life. Sand flew freely about the land, the sun baking the many travelers in their skins, mouths dry, throats dry, eyes dusty, fur dusty and feet burnt. There was no end to the sufferings of the travelers, but it was a necessary evil, to get to Ashtar, it was the quickest and safest way to arrive.

Secrat limped hopelessly along at the back of the wagon train, attached to a cart by a long chain of iron. Here left leg had been torn open several times during her journey, y the slavers as punishment for her quick tongue and unbeatable glib. A wolf rode up to her, ridin g another wolf, he was flanked to either side by a pair of crocs.

The wolf promptly wolf-whistled. "Why hello there. Sure is hot ? Why don't you ditch those bracelets and come have some fun with me"? The crocs chortled like dutiful sidemen.

"Hmm, I'm afraid I'd rather keep the bracelets as company"!

He smirked. "Look lady, I can have you in my tent any time I want, all it takes is one word to the captain and you're my personal bed slav. You should be grateful I even pretended to give you a choice. I'll be back for my fun, I suggest you prepare yourself"! And with that he left Secrat, who continued to stumble hopelessly along.

* * *

"I am gonna die in this heat"! Splintnose whined."Fur was not made for the desert! All I need is one drop of bloody water on my feet! I am boiling! Uh, I feel like a noodle"!

"You will know what a lot of things feel like if you don't keep your mouth shut"! Dianbo snapped, unable to keep his temper with the ever yapping sable. "The whole journey you have done nothing but complain,"!

"Well forgive me, I'm not a semi aquatic desert mammal! Besides, I'm an albino, I'm not supposed to be in sunlight"!

"Well I have a paw made of glass, boohoo, now can you juts shut your mouth"!

"Can you both just be quiet! All I can hear is your non-stop blabbering. What will it take to get you two to get along already"?

They spoke simultaneously, pointing at each other with a vengeance. "It will take him to stop acting like he's the only one suffering for me to shut up, thank you very much"! The two glared at each other. Splintnose spoke first.

"I thought it first"!

"Did not"!

"Prove it"!

Shade suddenly apeared behind both of them and placed a pebble within their paws, he tossed one at Tian Yi who caught it with ease.

"What's this"?

"A pebble", he replied as if it was obvious, before popping it in his mouth. "The rocks have enough moisture in them for them to be relatively nice in one's mouth."

Dianbo and Splintnose both stopped arguing and placed the pebbles in their mouths with one final 'harrumph'.

"It's an old army tick, Shade explained further.

"Think of all the things that could go wrong ? What if you swallow it"?

"Noone is stupid enough to swallow a pebble", Shade replied with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Oops", Splintnose aloud.

"Don't tell me you just swallowed it"? Tian Yi gave him a look that was murderous.

"There is a solution to that as well", Dianbo lifted Splintnose by the scruff of the neck and slammed a fist into his gut, the sable retched and out came the stone. "Better"?

"Better". Dianbo promptly dropped him.

"Come on, we better hurry up, we're close to Astar".

The three walked ahead, Splintnose only paused to pick up his pebble and wiped it dry against the sand, before plopping it back in his mouth.

"Wait for me"!

* * *

Surya sat at the back of a cart, thinking glum thoughts glumly, noting how bad the current situation would be. Something wrong was going on with him and his head, whenever he slept he saw things as if he was looking at it all from anther's perspective. That he knew was not normal. In addition to that he was certain that there was no rescue coming for him, or anyone else for that matter. Sanjay was caught and though he had see other jackals they were now invisible to him. He sighed. Blacktooth was a funny sable, he was entertaining the children at that moment by playing Eye Spy with them, it was frankly hilarious how many different things he could see with his little eye in the middle of nowhere. They were all so blissfully unaware of their impending doom.

* * *

"Weeper"!

"Yes Captain", the Weeper grudgingly obeyed Quillus' command and followed up to him.

"How far until Astar"? The porcupine asked impatiently.

"We'll have it sighted by nightfall".

"Good. Dismissed"!

The Prophet soon found an opportunity to talk to the leopard. "They call you the Weeper, a name I haven't heard before. Tell me, is Crotos Quillus a fair captain"?

"Hmm, not exactly, but he's not unfair either".

"Good, because I'm going to betray him. I will ride ahead to Ashtar today and arrange that he is a slave and that he tried to betray you all and sell all of you into slavery. Are you okay with that"?

"What's in it for me"?

"Well with Quillus out of the way who do you think will replace him as Captain"?

"Go on"?

"His riches can be yours"!

"Done! You had me at riches ! But what do I have to do"?

"I need your wolf, so I can ride ahead of all of you"?

The Weeper dismounted, the Prophet mounted and with one final warty smile she spurred the lupine onwards and ahead. This was going well for her, no more children, no more Quillus, just riches and idiotic leopards dumb enough to give her their mounts.

"So have you considered my offer"?

"No, it was just too bad".

"What part of t was bad"?

"The part where I have to mate withy a runt like you"!

"You're funny, chop off her ears for me"!

His crocs came at her, one grabbed her by the arm, the other she elbowed in the nose. It was too late however, the blade swooped in from above, slicing off her ears clean off. She wailed loudly, before clawing at the croc's paw. The lupine promptly slammed the blade into her right eye. She collapsed, her head a bloody mess. Suddenly the wolf was pulled forcibly off his mount from behind and slapped right across the face by none other than the Weeper.

"Fuck you"!

The weeper slapped him again."I am your commanding officer, address me like that again and you'll loose your head, is that clear"?

"Perfectly", the wolf snarled, nursing his bruised cheek.

"Then go"!

The three stalked off muttering behind the Weeper's back. The leopard threw a dirty rag at her. "Clean yourself up a bit, and put on a mask, anyone who enters the pits with the scar is forced to suffer".

* * *

Sanjay woke to wailing and with a groan he remembered what was happening. Hmm, Ashtar was on his way, he checked his chains, nope, he couldn't pick them. He checked his pockets and with a sinking feeling at the bottom of his gut he realized they were empty. No more water bombs, ink pellets, fart cushions, tickle feathers. He gulped, no more pranks and pretty soon he was going to have to fight for his life. He was doomed.

* * *

 _Footnote: The story is more or less wrapping itself up, but I still need to sort out a few things. And then their's Mongol Wars..._

 _Well at least this is fun to write XD._


	16. Slaver's Bay

**A/N: I remembered that this still existed XD. Anyways this is nearly over, so enjoy as much as you want.**

"There it is, the city of a thousand slaves", Splintnose whistled."You gotta admire the architecture though".

That much was true, the walls of Ashtar were sun-baked sandstone, painted 'in the blood of the enemy', giving it a gloomy reddish color. Bult into the red sand-stones were black beasts of ebony wood. The carved heads of nagas, Qin Lin, Nian and of course dragons, stood roaring furiously, a single red ruby placed firmly within their mouths. The gates themselves were pitch black wooden doors, guarded by poorly dressed guards in black armour. Slave guards.

Approaching the pair Shade signaled that all weapons be hidden. The duo were both tigers, sturdily built with curved scimitars in paw and round shields attached to their backs. Putting on his most friendly smile Shade approached the felines,and in a voice that was forced and supposed to sound jovial the jackal called out to them.

"Friend ! What news of Ashtar"?

The felines shared a glance. "Who goes there"? One demanded seriously.

"I am known as Shade, I ask again, how fairs the city of a thousand slaves"?

"It fairs well, who do you travel with"? The other tiger demanded.

"My siblings and a dear friend".

"You have all the answers".

"You have all the questions".

"What are your businesses here"?

"Our businesses are our own, and we wish to keep them that way", a pair of gold coins appeared in the black jackals paw.

"You can't bribe one who owns nothing", one tiger growled, his grip on his blade tightening.

"We ask again, what are your businesses with Ashtar", the second tiger snarled, bringing his blade up to Shade's chin.

Before the black jackal could go ham on them Tian Yi split them up.

"Listen here, if I have to call security"- before she had even finished the sentence one tiger pushed the other.

"Let them in, if anyone asks we saw nothing".

The other tiger blinked. "Um, very well, but give the coins here"!

And so the four entered. "How did you do that"? Dianbo asked Tian Yi.

"She didn't, I did", Shade explained. "I merely took possession of his form for a brief period of time, to convince his friend to let us in in exchange for a few gold coins."

His siblings blinked, Splintnose however had not heard a thing. "Um, guys, I think we found our quarry".

They followed the direction of his shaking figure to a long row of chained slaves, and right at the front was Crotos Quillus.#

"What"- Shade exclaimed.

"The"- Dianbo's eyes widened.

"Fuck". Tian Yi strolled up to the porcupine. "What are you doing here ? I mean aren't you supposed to be the slaver, not the slave"?

"Yeah, well the second I arrive everybody parades me around like a piece of food and then they lock me up with this riff raff. Trust me I nearly had a bloody heart attack", his face reddened, either from anger or embarrassment at his current situation. "Listen up, anyways, you gotta help me outta here, before they throw me in the stinkin' pits, just let me outta these", he practically begged.

One by one the four of them walked right past him. Splintnose stopped only to brow a raspberry.

"We have to help him", Dianbo insisted as they walked away. "I mean, not only him, all of these guys, we need to get them all out of here".

"And how do you propose we do that"?

"I have my ways", Dianbo explained. "I just need a bit of time. Anyways, while we're at it let's check up on Sanjay".

* * *

The Prophet lay in a bed of golden gems, bedecked in pearls, rubies, sapphires and every precious ornament she could get her deliberately thin hands on. This was the life. The Weeper and her had really struck gold in more ways then one. The leopard would be leaving for Mongolia to track down whoever had given him all those scars on the morrow. But he would of course stay to watch Crotos Quillus perish in the arena. It truly was a wonderful image. To think things had turned out well after all ? Fortune truly seemed to favor the cunning, and really looked down upon those too dumb to even think for themselves.

* * *

"Blacktooth! Secrat"! Splintnose bounded to his friends, grabbing Blacktooth and Secrat's heads and pulling the pair of them into a group hug. "You're still alive ! Don't worry guys, I have everything sorted I promise I'll be back and I promise I'll get the pair of you out even if it kills me"!

The pair were at first startled, but returned the hug as best they could.

* * *

"Hey isn't that Miss Tian Yi"? Surya prized his eyes away from the floor to stare at the approaching trio of jackals. The mere sight of them made his tail wag like a happy puppy, soon all the children were calling at the three of them.

Dianbo would have strolled right over and given them a big old hug, but Shade stepped on his tail. "No, look how many people are watching, it would only arouse suspicion if you did anything other than stare", the black jackal whispered into his ear. Painfully Dianbo pried his eyes away from the four of them and kept his face straight as he walked onwards.

"Let's just go, I can't just look at them in chains and do nothing.", Tian Yi spoke for all of them.

Surya's heart sunk. _Wow, I really am gonna die tomorrow._

* * *

 _Footnote: Okay, two more chapters to go on this. Everything looks really sad right ?_

 _Well don't worry coz believe you me the next one is going to be a real laugh out loud one, or at least as best as I can do. Xd_

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	17. The Fighting Pits Part I

Secrat's eyes watered as she entered the arena, the brightness of the sun piercing her vision, and forcing her to put a paw to her face, blotting out the light. Her paws tightened around the rusty old sword she had been given as she heard the crowd roar around her. She turned, dizzily, to see the vast expanse of people, simple people who were here to see her fight to the death. She gulped and turned to face the other side of the arena, hopping from one bare foot to the other, the sand scorching at her feet, like a thousand tiny needles.

"Secrat"! She gazed in shock at the form of Splintnose, the albino sable who had been calling out to her.

"Splittie"?

"It's okay Secrat, I've come to rescue you, don't worry, we have everything planned."

"Who is we"?

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, it's a beautiful morning here in Ashtar, the sun is shining, the sands are scorching and we have everything well organized for a lively and action packed day. My name is Garret and this is Kaidan and we'll be giving you word by word action on everything that goes on down in the arena"! Said a bat in greenish brown fur with hazel eyes and a bald pink nose-leaf that ended in a point.

"Okay, so let's just fast forward all that shit and head straight to our first battle, which is, er, what was it again ?" Asked a bat with dark red fur and light blue eyes.

"It's a battle of lupine's this morning, the first competitor is already out and ready we're just waiting for the second one, and it looks like he's here".

"Sweet, pass the dumplings will you".

"So ladies and gentlemen"-

"The dumplings"!

"Place your bets now"!

"Pass the dumplings"!

"And let battle commence"!

"GIVE ME THE DUMPLNGS"!

"Okay, okay, geez".

Secrat glared at her opponent. He was a familiar face, and one she would certainly enjoy breaking. It was the wolf, the same one who had taken so much pleasure from slicing off her ears.

"You"!?

She charged. Whirling the rusted blade around in a perfect circle, he blocked with his own. The rusted metal went flying off the handle.

"Secrat seems to be having a slight mechanical problem". Garret commented.

"In other words her sword fighting sucks". Kaidan corrected.

She glanced at Splintnose, whose fur was now glistening with sweat. Then she ducked as the other wolf's blade sliced the air where her ears had once been.

"Kill her"! The Prophet commanded from her top box high set. Secrat sighed. It seemed only Splintnose wanted her not dead.

"Ooh, someone's bet on the other wolfie".

Kaidan, his mouth stuffed with dumplings gulped. "Who"?

"The ugly toad on the top box".

Kaidan took one look at the Prophet. "Damn, she ugly, now I want the other one to win".

"How dare you call me ugly you foul wretches"!

"Hammer"! They both called out simultaneously.

* * *

"And um, how exactly are we supposed to get in, we are missing a key, and there doesn't seem to be any generic guard for us to rob, we all lack the physical brute strength to barge down or rip off the gate, oh and did I mention none of us know how to pick a lock", Tian Yi said when she heard Dianbo reciting his half-baked plan. "And how do we know there aren't half a million guards in there"?

"Because I saw them go into the arena", Dianbo explained as he tapped at the sides of the doors. "And I grew up next to a blacksmith, any bars not stuck into the ground can be forced open with the right amount of leverage", he explained as he jammed a plank of wood into the space between the earth and the bars, before pulling at his end of the plank with all his might. He stopped, and glared at his siblings. "You know this could go smoother if you helped right"?

Shade and Tian Yi shared a look before simultaneously shrugging and tugging at the wooden plank.

There was a loud clang as the bars fell forwards.

"Someone should have heard that" Tian Yi said, glancing around nervously.

A loud groan came suddenly from the arena.

"I think it's safe to say nobody will care", Dianbo waved his sister forwards, Shade already inside the dark tunnel.

With one final glance back all three dissapeared into the darkness.

* * *

The Weeper's head turned instinctively to the sound of a loud clang. He had been late to arrive at the arena. A loud groan called out to him, summoning him to the sandy pits that had once been his home. But every instinct he had called him to investigate the noise he had just heard. Turning a sharp corner he noticed a set of gates collapsed against the dirt. He pulled out a dagger and moved forwards to investigate. The dagger was pretty, a silver thing, red dye worked into the metal to give it the cruel look of a fang coated in blood. Crouching down he placed an ear to the ground, and heard the distant footfalls of several mammals, a scent left in the air told him they were canines. Tightening his grip around the dagger he stalked forwards, in search of his prey. This was just like those good old days.

* * *

"So what exactly is this place"? Shade asked.

The darkness clouded the place, at first they proceeded forwards in a steep decline but it eventually flatted itself out.

"It's Ashtar's Undercity. You see in the past when most of these cities were being made, like Gongmen, Ashtar and so on well the people built a system of tunnels and so on under the cities, as an escape route."

"How exactly do you know this stuff"?

"School", he grimaced with a quick look at his glass paw.

"And how are we supposed to find the arena"? Tian Yi asked.

A loud roar of approval echoed throughout the pitch black tunnel. "I'm guessing it's that way", Dianbo answered pointing in the direction of the noise.

The trio lulled into silence as they continued to walk forwards, Dianbo at the front and Shade at the back with Tian Yi in the middle. They turned a corner and found themselves in a crossroad. In one direction a light shined, the other one was pitch black.

"Well, pick a tunnel then". Shade grimaced.

The light flickered suddenly, it leapt about them, a shadow leaping in front of Dianbo's face, with a little jump he had his whip drawn and cracked it against the wall of the tunnel, where the shadow had been. Instinctively Shade drew both his blades, and Tian Yi entered her stance.

"What is it"? She whispered, suddenly the light dissapeared completely, and they found themselves staring at each other's eyes.

"It was just a trick of the light I guess". Dianbo moved a paw to roll back his whip, suddenly he felt a strange heat in front of his face, then a flame flickered to life in front of him. He leapt bacwards, bumping into Tian Yi who caught him by the scruff of the neck and let him drop softly on his feet.

"You really should loose some weight", she said shaking her paw from his sudden weight.

"Well sorry".

"Excuse me", a gorrila stood in front of them, waving a torch, and wearing pitch black armour. Yet another slave guard. "The Undercity is off limits to tourists. So y'all better get out".

The three jackals turned to each other. Dianbo whispered to the two of them. "I'll keep him busy you guys go ahead".

"You know I can hear you right"? The guard sounded exasperated more than anything.

"Just go ahead guys, we don't have time.", Dianbo ushered them past the gorilla, who let them pass, before backhanding the jackal into the tunnel wall. Shade and Tian Yi raced down the now pitch black tunnel, their time even more limited now.

Dianbo got to his feet and cracked his metal whip in the air. "Okay listen up ape, I'm about to give you more bruises than your mummy every did." He turned to the ground. "Sanjay has been having a really bad influence over me".

The gorrila guard threw the torch upon the earth, where the flame continued to hiss and spit brightly, before he drew a sword almost as wide as Dianbo and nearly the same height. "I don't talk, I just fight".

Dianbo made the first move, striking forwards with the whip the metal blade sliced the air as it wrapped itself snake-like around the ape's arm. Pulling himself forwards with his weapon, and simultaneously pulling the ape's arm down Dianbo landed a vicious drop-kick to the gorrila's back of the head.

He landed cat-like on his feet and glass paw, the whip curling back towards him, as the jackal waited for his opponent to make the next move. The guard thrust forwards with the blade, Dianbo swerved his head to the side to avoid the sharp sinister metal, only for the flat point to slap him across the face. The ape continued his assault by leaping forwards, lifting the massive blade into the air and threatening to bring it back down into jackal's skull. Dianbo frantically got to his feet, and with an expert flick of his wrist and a step to the side he caught the blade and forced it into the earth to the right of him, squeezing him against the wall. As the gorilla paused to wedge the sword out of the ground, Dianbo took the time to count his toes, before landing a sudden kick to the ape's face, stunning him, and allowing the canine to leap forwards,tackling him away from his weapon, whilst also discarding his own.

That's when things got messy. Slamming a palm into the jackal's face the gorilla stunned him, before landing a powerful albeit short punch to the gut, winding the canine. Throwing the jackal into the wall they both rose to their feet, Dianbo however was shaken, the gorilla was more or less just as ready as he had been before. Charging forwards, the ape tackled him into the wall, before slamming fist repeatedly against his face. By the fourth punch Dianbo had a short trickle of blood rolling down his face. Slamming a foot into the ape's armpit and forcing the guard to release him, Dianbo ducked under a blow, before diving for the torch, catching it by the handle he rolled to his feet, before turning and thrusting forwards with the fiery weapon. The flames licked at the ape's metal as the gorrila shrieked in pain. Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction Dianbo followed up with a sudden Wire Kick to the ape's chin. The guard's head snapped back and crashed into the wall, with a groan he collapsed, face first into the earth.

Dianbo crouched down and checked his neck, he felt a pulse and rose. Only for a fist to slam into his face, and a knee to crash into his ribs. Then the darkness came and Dianbo collapsed.

The Undercity was once again pitch black.

* * *

Further onwards Shade and Tian Yi paused for half a second, Shade grabbed her and threw the pair of them into a corner as another patrol stomped by, heading down a different alleyway.

"Where's Dianbo",? Shade hissed impatiently. "It was one guard, he can't be taking that long".

"He'll catch up, now let's continue, before we get lost in this place".

"What's the point though, we rescue Sanjay and loose Dianbo, then we have to rescue Dianbo and we loose Sanjay. I'm not leaving him behind. I'll catch up, you get Sanjay."

"Is that a question or a statement"?

"A statement".

"Well I really can't argue with you can I"?

"You can't".

The two turned and raced in their separate ways.

* * *

Secrat dodged the blade as it sliced the place her ears had once been. Remembering this injustice she pounced upon him, barging him into the ground, before slamming a fist into his muzzle. The sword flew out of his arms.

"Well, this duel has now turned into a now holds barred brawl, the usual here in Ashtar, what's your opinion Kaidan"?

Through a mouthful of dumplings the fruit bat was cheering with the rest of the crowd. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Diving after the other wolf's blade Secrat's paws closed around it's handle, only for the rusted blade to fall off the hilt. "You have got to be kidding me".

The other wolf pounced, digging his claws into her shoulders, yelping she twisted, turning this way and that to try and throw him off. He clung on stubbornly however.

"Use the wall ! Use the bloody wall"! Splintnose was shouting. An idea formed in her head, turning suddenly she ran backwards, into the walls, the other wolf was crashed against the wooden structure and forced to let go, while Secrat managed to spin and kick him in the nut.

"Underhanded tactics in play now". Garret commented.

"Fight ! Fight! Fight ! Fight !" Kaidan cheered.

The other lupine rose to his feet, his eyes wattery, his fists clenched and his eyes burning with fury. He felt somethng tap his shoulder and turned to find a toad passing him a blade. He took it up, and glared down his opponent, before spinning it in a circle around him. _Ready or not here I come_ , he thought.

* * *

Tian Yi reached the door at last, and without thinking what might be on the other side, pushed it open. It screeched open with a shriek. Strolling inside she noted several locked cages, with some familiar faces. The kids, Crotos Quillus, Sanjay, Blacktooth and the toads all of whom grinned at the sight of her. Placing a paw to her muzzle in a signal for silence she searched the room for a key.

"Looking for this"?

 _It never is this easy is it_ ?

On the other side of the room stood a rhino, in gold armor, he wasn't a slave guard, in fact from the solid gold horn he wore where his natural one was he looked more like a captain than anything. He held a key in his arm.

Tian Yi wordlessly entered her stance.

* * *

 _Footnote: Damn you long ass action chapters ! This is the second one I've split in two so far. Okay, so Enjoy. Also almost forgot.  
_

 _Kaidan and Garret belong to Mind Jack as does their bodyguard Hammer, so thanks for letting me borrow them._


	18. The Fighting Pits Part II

**A/N: The penultimate chapter of this fic is here it's now and once again I loathed the process of writing it. Well, you can't have everything can you ?  
**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The guardsman and Tian Yi both stared each other down, their eyes flashing as they flinched away from their stances at every minor movement either of them made. The guardsman had removed his golden horn, a long blade stood where his horn was supposed to be, and in one hand he held a short-handled hammer which,despite it's short handle, Secrat was pretty sure was more than strong enough to crush someone's skull in. _Or mine if I'm not careful._ But she was more wary with where he put his horn.

The warden charged at her, in typical bovine fashion, head bent low, horn jutting forwards, had she stayed in place the blade would have gone right through her.

She had twisted on the balls of her feet, her back to the cells now. The fur on her belly were sliced clean off in the charge. The guardsman stopped quick enough to twist his head to the side, the horn just missing her as she ducked low, she had already forgotten about the hammer.

It came suddenly from the side, and knocked her flat against the corner, she could feel wetness where the hammer had struck. It had not landed quick enough to deal more than a glancing blow. But a glancing blow was enough to make me bleed. She had no more time to think as the rhino charged forwards, this time hoping to crush her rather than impale her.

He never saw Sanjay's foot as it stuck out from between the bars, tripping him over to land on his nose, giving Tian Yi enough time to rise. The she-jackal checked her head to make sure it was okay, before the rhino once again tried to subdue her with the horn.

The cell rooms were massive, but outside the cells it was narrow and straight, there was no way she could truly twist or turn away from his charge. He was only a few feet away now, suddenly Tian Yi placed a foot on the lock of one cell and used it to kick herself upwards. Midair she managed a flip, and landed on the balls of her feet, behind the bewildered rhino.

His armor limited him here, and he was far too slow in turning, by the time his side was facing her, she punched at his rib cage, before giving him a short sharp shove, once again over Sanjay's leg.

The guardsman rose dutifully, sweating and huffing and puffing, he tried to weakly smash the jackal's outstretched foot, but quick as a flash Sanjay had it back safe in the cell. The warden was nothing if not stubborn and charged right at Tian Yi, she had no lock to leap up from this time, she noted too late as his horn came within inches of her gut.

She placed both paws on the side of the blades, stopping it from cutting into her belly. She was hoisted up by the horn and smashed into the wall as a result, her grip already slipping as the horn came so dangerously near her. He had forgotten about his hammer, Tian Yi had not.

Suddenly twisting painfully away from the rhino she held his horn still in one paw, her sudden movement forced the blade into the wall. He thrashed desperately, her paw would undoubtedly be cut to ribbons by the time he was done. She hoisted the hammer in her other paw and suddenly he stopped.

"You don't know what that is", he whimpered as her paw bled around his horn, and her head ebbed blood where the hammer had struck.

"I know it's heavy". She brought it down on his head. It wasn't quite enough to kill him, or crack his neck, but it was more than enough to knock him out. She knelt and ripped the keys off his belt, throwing them to Sanjay and dealing with her bleeding wounds.

* * *

Shade heard the sound of footsteps in front of him. _Too light for a gorilla or a group_. He decided. _And he wields no torch._

"Dianbo, are you there"? Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Dianbo would have answered. Sensing danger Shade drew Archeon and Lethe, his twin gladius blades, and gave them an experimental whirl, deciding that they were fit to wield he waited for his opponent to show themselves. Once he thought he heard something dull scrape against a wall, but then silence descended.

Instinct started the fight. He blocked the first jab, his electric blue eyes noted the bone spear head as it aimed a side-slash for his ear. Deciding he didn't want to loose an ear he ducked under, and stabbed forwards with Lethe. He touched something lightly, but had to pull back as the butt of the spear swerved round to punch his jaw. He was already unbalanced when the butt found his nose and pushed him onto his rump. Rolling backwards he got to his feet just as the spear head smashed into the ground he had been on moment's before.

 _I need light, I need to see it, and I need to kill it._

He decided to use something tried and tested. The bone spear crashed into his belly, cutting through skin and muscle and what little fat was there. His blood ebbed freely from the open wound and he pulled backwards, the spear released him only to come for his head, this time he blocked dutifully, and sent the shaft of sharpened bone into the dirt.

The butt of the spear cracked down onto his feet, before the blade came around and impaled him straight through the ribs.

"I'm afraid little pup, you won't be leaving the Undercity after all", his attacker said.

"Gotcha"! Archeon flew from Shade's paw and buried itself inside his opponent's shoulder. Pulling the spear out from him, Shade waited a moment for his wounds to heal before snapping the piece of bone over his knee.

"You bastard"! His assailant was not trying to be subtle now.

Shade blocked Archeon with Lethe before landing a kick, and slicing with Lethe in a wide circle around him. He heard the distinct sound of a blade slicing into flesh, and when he pulled Lethe back he found it was coated in blood. Whoever he was fighting was undoubtedly covered in crimson water. Once more Archeon tried to split his head open, he blocked, and the blade flew out of his opponent's paw. He caught it and swooped forwards slicing the air with his blades. He hit nothing. He slashed and sliced the air around him for a few moments before he realized that his opponent was well and truly gone. He heard footsteps and turned.

"Shade ? Is that you"?

It was Dianbo. "I'm here". Suddenly his brother was next to him. He looked a bit bloodied up, but not too shabby, well unless you counted the fur. "What happened to you"?

"A gorrila, and then something else stabbed me through the paw. I guess I'm going to have to replace this", he lifted his arm to show Shade the stump where once a real, and once a glass paw had fallen from. "Where's Tian Yi"?

"She's freeing the slaves". Shade explained.

"She's here", Sanjay said.

"She's behind you", Dianbo pointed to Shade.

Sanjay and Tian Yi led the group of escapees through the tunnels towards them, Dianbo did a short head count. "Where's Quillus"?

"How am I supposed to know ? He just ran off, I guess." Tian Yi snapped.

"What happened to you"? Dianbo asked.

"The jailer had a metal horn", she said as if this explained anything. "Now come one we need to go".

The slaves had all been quiet up until that point, bubbling with joy and excited, but silent as the grave. Blacktooth spoke up.

"We can't leave ! Secrat's still in that arena fighting some other wolf"!

Suddenly the tunnels shook as the crowd roared wildly.

"She might already be dead", Shade pointed out, though not unkindly.

"I'll get her", Dianbo said. "It can't be that hard, I'll need a crossbow, can someone show me the armoury"?

"You guys are all wounded. If anyone's rescuing anyone it's me", Sanjay argued back.

"You have no skill with a sword and don't even know basic paw to paw combat"! Tian Yi snapped. "I'm going in"!

Then they all started yelling how it was too dangerous, and how they were the best equipped for the job. Sanjay splattered out a few basic truths on his knowledge of combat (his mother had wanted him to be a fighter like his father before him, but all he wanted to do was make people laugh, so he combined the two). Dianbo threatened to do 'something' to all of them if they tried to stop him. Shade brandished both blades and explained with solemn dignity that as the oldest it was his duty to look after them and Tian Yi vowed that she would knock out every guard in Ashtar before she left without those two slaves.

"SHUT UP"! For such a small child the shout was very great, and it echoed through the caverns like a thunderstorm. The four jackals were stunned into silence. Nobody payed much mind to the fact that a mute had spoken so loudly, probably because Blacktooth changed the subject with rapidity.

"Why don't you all go"? Blacktooth asked innocently.

"Do you know the way out of Ashtar"? Dianbo asked, staring at his feet.

"Yes". The sable answered.

"Then I guess all four of us should just go then", he mumbled, his siblings nodded and they set off through the caverns of Astar's Undercity.

* * *

Secrat ducked under as the sword flung itself into the wall behind her. _This isn't going well._

She would have been more sanguine if she could see the Prophet now.

"It was just a slip of the tongue I assure you both". The toad croacked as the elephant loomed behind her, in front of her both bats stood, oblivious to the fight they were supposed to be commentating on.

"That is unfortunate, but you did insult us", Garret pointed out.

"Aha, and I ain't hearing no apologies. Say sorry"! Kaidan shouted.

The Prophet gulped. Half the arena watching and I have to apologize to these fiends ? _I'll have there heads for this. But what she said was._ "I'm sorry", icily with pained courtesy.

Garret seemed satisfied, but Kaidan didn't like her tone. "Say sorry boss"!

"I'm sorry boss"! She hissed, without even trying to sound mildly sorry about it.

"Say Kaidan and Garret are the best in the world and I'm worth less than cow pat".

 _The insolent little fool dares mock me ?_ "Kaidan and Garret are the best in the world and I'm worth less than cow pat", she choked out through gritted tongue. Garret giggled politely, but Kaidan laughed like an evil little hyena.

Splintnose was at a crossbow. He gulped, forgetting how he had gotten his tiny paws on a weapon near as big as him, he was sweating, felt feverish and lightheaded and gulped again. _I am about to kill someone._ Somehow he was suddenly calm.

The wolf kicked Secrat in the gut,winding her, before finally managing to smashed her into the ground.

"Will you open your legs for me now"? He laughed, half-mad now.

"No"! the she-wolf growled. The bolt slammed through his throat and found itself on the other side. He gurgled and fell upon the ground. He was dead. The blood turned the hot sand crimson, and suddenly the she-wolf fainted.

Four burst into the arena, one after another. "We're too late". Dianbo said, suddenly very tired.

The Prophet seized the opportunity like a true politician, she hopped out of reach of Hammer and shouted so the whole arena could hear.

"Sabotage ! It's a plot ! You are all about to be robbed. It's the elephant. Just now he was shouting and threatening to kill me unless I handed over all my possessions. The slaves are revolting. Kill them all"!

That one command was all that was needed for every guard in the arena to rush forwards right at Hammer. The elephant was more than capable of taking on ten at once, but the guards ploughed into him with the force of hundreds, he fell from the stands and landed on his back in the arena, he was dazed. The smallfolk and ordinary citizens of Ashtar were making good their escape whilst the guards poured into the arena. The jackals were too tired to fight such a large force and were cornered along with the elephant, the wolf corpse and Secrat's limp body. Someone caught Kaidan and Garret, and chained their wings before throwing them on top of their bodyguard.

The sun beat down upon them as the guards surrounded them, awaiting the order for execution.

Splintnose reloaded the crossbow and let fly the bolt. It hissed through the air and caught a rhino on the shoulder. The guard roared.

"Up there, up there, you two, the shooter is up there", the Prophet screeched pointing wildly at the opposite side of the arena, far on the top of the stands. Two guards raced up the steps towards her shaking finger, a finger she had let fat crawl upon at last.

The guards held still, in position to run the slaves through should any of them so much as flinch.

Another bolt crashed into someone's rump. The guard wore armor, but although the crossbow as a weapon is slow to reload the penetration it grants is second to none from that range. The guardsman yowled and rolled on his belly, as another tried to pull the bolt out of his butt.

Another bolt missed the guards altogether and sliced into the wood next to the Prophet's webbed foot.

"You"! Splintnose threw his arms fearfully into the air in surrender as soon as the guardsmen came storming into the stands.

"I'm sorry", the sable sobbed. "I didn't mean to kill anyone, I only wanted to go home. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry".

"You'll be less sorry when you're dead", one guard lifted a lumberjack above the albino's head ready to slice his skull in two.

Suddenly a loud roar and a cry of battle stunned them into silence, and the lumberjack never fell.

A lance cut right through his armor and stuck out through the back of his body. A few seconds later a massive bear roared into the area and caught the second guard by the neck. The bear collapsed on all four thrashing it's head from side to side. When the beast finally let go, the guard was in no fit state to kill anyone, and the second one had gone flying right off the stands with a shout of terror. Splintnose was shaking like a leaf as Crotos Quillus leaned forwards off the bear and caught him by the paw and hoisted the sable onto his mount behind him.

"Grab the crossbow", the porcupine barked. The sable did as he was bid, as realization hit him. _I killed one guy, and watched a madman kill two other. What is wrong with me ?_ He had no more time to think as the bear reared onto it's hind legs, roared and raced forwards, nearly throwing him off in the process.

The Prophet could have fainted. Instead she shrieked out more orders. "Get that bloody bear now"!

The guards were somewhat less enthusiastic in racing forwards this time, probably because they had just witnessed two more of their gold-armored brethren dead. Kaidan and Garret were being extra demoralizing.

"And the Golden Men race forwards to do battle with the Knight of the Snarling Bear".

"What he means is the guards are about to get slaughtered by a madman on a bear."

Most of the guards were now racing towards Crotos Quillus. Dianbo kicked at the kneecap of one rhino, before, leaping into the air and slamming his foot into the guard's helmet. The rhino collapsed, his head ringing.

Shade had both blades drawn and was in the midst of dueling a crocodile, when Sanjay came from behind and crouched under the reptile. Shade merely barged into the guard who collapsed after tripping over Sanjay, who promptly leapt into the air before landing elbow first on the croc's belly.

"Teamwork being shown by the jackals".

"Suck you Ashtar guards, you can't do shit can you ? I'm actually getting bored watching you guys get steam-rolled".

Quillus had reached the stands by now. "Fire at will"! He commanded.

"I only have one bolt"! Splintnose shouted.

"Save it for later then, and whack anyone that gets near"!

The first wave of Golden Men arrived. Quillus drew a dagger from out of nowhere and threw it at the nearest guard's neck. The guard fell down, before getting trampled on by five hundred pounds of bear. The second guard had a spear. Quillus had his shield up by now. It was rectangular, painted red and twice as big as him. The spear struck the shield dead center, only for it's shaft to snap as the bear continued to race onwards.

Splintnose did as he was bid, and smashed the crossbow right into an ape's face, the simian collapsed on his back, clutching a broken nose.

Hammer was up by now. The elephant picked up three guards and smashed them together, before throwing them at another one of their comrades.

Secrat woke up, just as the guards broke and ran. _Did I miss something ?_

The Prophet was furious, but she wasn't stupid enough to think she stood a chance in the open now. So without even a single screech she turned her back to the carnage bellow and ran. She had reached the door when a bolt flew forwards and snapped it shut in front of her. She turned, just in time to see the broken spear shaft flying towards her. "MERC-"!The spear cut short her final cry, and pinned her body to the door. Blood spilled from her mouth and then all was black.

* * *

The group walked out of Ashtar without much event. The guards at the gate in black armor nodded at them and let them pass. Apparently the golden coins were more than enough to go in both ways.

"Why did you help us"? Splintnose found himself asking Crotos Quillus.

The porcupine snorted, before taking a long look at the group. Secrat with her distinct lack of ears, the jackals and their sandy fur, the sole jackal with his night black fur, the bats and their bodyguard, and finnaly at the albino sable. "I had some business that needed dealings with. I always pay my debts ya see. Every single little thing".

"Yeah, and you also sell people into slavery", Dianbo said in a half snarl.

The porcupine turned his mount to face the jackal. "I'm a bad guy, it's true. Sorry for breaking your heart. But I did just save your little pelt of fur there, so if I were you I'd be grateful." Dianbo crossed his paws and harrumphed. "Or at the very least tolerate me until I see the last of your scrawny tail".

"I guess we owe you that much", said Tian Yi with a sigh.

The group walked out and put Ashtar behind them. They rejoined up with the others, and after that made their way home.

They had already been too long away from it.


	19. The Journey Back

The journey back was unbelievably dull considering how action-packed the journey to Ashtar had been. Most of the days mulled into one another like one non-stop journey. It never did seem to end though.

On the first day Crotos Quillus had driven them through the desert in one non-stop march. Blacktooth had proposed that Secrat wear a pair of wooden ears, he had gotten a slap and a dirty look.

They had reached the river by the second day. Then their had been the problems of boats. The toads had however succeeded in an attempt to build light rafts. The first ship, however, that held Crotos Quillus and his bear, as well as Dianbo, sunk like a stone (it had probably been the bear's weight), and Shade had had to go and fish the pair of them out (the bear didn't even seem to notice).

On the fifth day Surya had presented a messy letter written in a childish scribble to Shade. It had detailed his experiences with switching into other people's forms. The black jackal had almost smiled at that, and had patted the fennec foxes' head, promising that they would discuss further. Surya had been left wondering how a mute who could only speak when his voice allowed him could discuss anything.

On the sixth day the toads managed to build a craft, this time however the first voyager was the toad who built it, remarkably it was relatively seaworthy.

By the seventh day everyone had made the journey to the Forests of Yarrikan. Crotos Quillus refused to go any further, and mounted his bear before riding away from the main party, he returned half an hour later, his bear carrying the drunken porcupine in her jaws. Needless to say Crotos Quillus had threatened the life of anyone he heard saying 'coconut', 'bear' or 'spit'. It soon became the talk of the camp of course.

By the eighth day they reached the spot where they had jumped into the forest with all the grace of an ostrich in flight. Crotos Quillus lead them passionately to the spot where the Weeper had crossed the river, and nearly died several times over. Deciding that they would need the rafts back to cross the river the jackals went back to get the wooden planks that had carried them to the Forest of Yarrikan.

While they were gone Crotos Quillus had enjoyed trying and failing to teach everyone the basics of battle. Surya had beaten him five times in a row in a sparring match, but thankfully none had been there to witness this. Splintnose nearly had a nervous breakdown when Surya had possessed him by accident.

On the twelfth day the jackals returned with the crafts. And Dianbo had fashioned himself several types of glass paw. A hook, a paw and a whip holder, respectively. Surya had gotten rather too cocky and had challenged Secrat to a fight. She beat him black and blue all over, Quillus decided that he would never let the fennec fox ever live that down.

On the thirteenth day Secrat, Splintnose and Blacktooth split from the party and went off back to wherever they had lived. Crotos Quillus also cut ties and went back across to the other side of the river. To 'get lost in the forest' as Sanjay put it.

On the fourteenth day, after almost a month away from home, the village awoke to the noise of excited babbling children, and confused toads staring each other curiously.

"So, we're all village champions"? Dianbo asked taking a long sip of water as he fiddled with his wooden paw.

"Well, we agreed that whoever brought the kids back would be villager champion", Sanjay pointed out.

"So we all are supposed to replace our dad"? Tian Yi pointed out.

"Of course, that's what we agreed", Shade said.

"Well then I guess we should celebrate", Tian Yi said, grinning like a little girl.

"Nah". Dianbo waved it away dismissively.

"Maybe another time". Shade said, though that probably meant 'never'.

"I just want a nap", Sanjay yawned.

"Uh, you boys are no fun".

* * *

 _Footnote: What did you expect ? Another long action scene ? No thanks. I just wanted to conclude all of this the way it started, short and sweet. Now my line up of work.  
_

 _I have two sequels in the works for this fanfiction. One will focus on Ashtar and what happened in the aftermath of the slave release, then again this is a fic I just thought of right now so it might be a no-no. The other will focus on Secrat, Splintnose and Blacktooth, getting into trouble in Russia, this is a certain yes-yes._

 _But that won't come up for a while._

 _For now I have to work on three Halloween specials, one chapter of my latest fic, and another fic that I have in the works. Oh and then there's the KFP Friend Competition. So I'm very busy._

 _Oh and did I mention that I'm working on yet another story with VoreLover360, one entitled the Kingswood Brotherhood._

 _So all in all, I've been busy._

 _Anyways if you could give me the usual rating out of ten, I would be grateful._

 _So the Grey Coincidence signs out of my tenth fanfiction, it turns out One Form Too Many was my eleventh XD._


End file.
